The new one
by Dorimaro
Summary: (New description!) Mr. Fazbear has ordered a new animatronic, a reaper. But, Fred and Chic loathed the existence of this reaper and wanted to get rid of it. But, the purple man soon found the new location of the pizzeria. Will the two succeed in their mission? Or will the purple man be a bother, blocking their way to victory? Rated M for gore and violence!
1. My personal character

**Author's note: Hey guys! Back again with a new story! I'm trying to write something more interesting for Freddy's Diary as it has the most errr…everything in it out of all my stories! I ran out of ideas and maybe if I write a few new books that will keep you guys updated while I think of something.**

The toy animatronics were slowly powering up after a tiring day. It was Valentine's day and the staff came up with an idea. They let the children write their favorite animatronic's name and they have a chance to play with them for an hour. The children absolutely loved the idea but, sometimes kids just couldn't be more gentle. The staff ended up paying money for the technicians to fix up the jacked-up animatronics. After that, they left the pizzeria and closed the light while leaving the door opened for the night guard.

The thing is, the night guard was sick and didn't come but no one knew so the animatronics were free. The first to hope off the stage was Toy Bonnie or Bon for short.

"Wow! You should've seen those children! They were ruthless!" complained Bon while Fred and Chic jumped off the stage.

"Quit complaining. Just be glad it's over!" said Fred with an unamused look.

"Just admit it, Fred! You were mad too when the children almost tear you up!" teased Chic.

"Alright! Fine, I'm mad! I never knew children can be so rough until today!" said Fred while looking towards the parts and service room.

"Both of us found out the hard way…."murmured Fred silently.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside the pizzeria and the three animatronics quickly climbed onto the stage and pretended to power down with the same pose.

Luckily for them, the men who walked in didn't notice any different. There were two men. One was wearing a cap of a certain company and the other wore the same cap but different uniform.

"Dude, are you THIS excited to put this poster up? Can't we wait till tomorrow?" asked the skinny man while the chubbier man piped up:" Oh! Quit complaining, Tyson! I'm super excited for the new animatronic to come!"

The chubbier man stapled a poster onto the wall of a hallway and at the end of it is a slightly bigger room than the office.

"What's the name of animatronic again?" asked Tyson obviously disinterested.

"Reaper!" said the other one and his reply was:" What? Reapers are dangerous already. Are you out of your mind? What if this "animatronic" accidentally cut someone with his scythe?"

"It would never do such a thing!" said the man with confident.

"I've asked my pal to put up such a "dangerous" animatronic which he did a good job making sharp tooth blunt and made of rubber! I think he could make the scythe look like a deadly one but it's softer than cotton!" the man assured while pushing the double doors open and fishing out his car keys.

"Whatever, Mr. Fazbear. Just make sure it doesn't hurt!" said Tyson before riding his motorcycle home.

"I guarantee if won't hurt a fly, Tyson!" said Mr. Fazbear while driving his red sports car home too.

After the two left, the animatronics immediately sprang to life and jumped off the stage.

"Nice! We're getting a new friend!" said Bon completely forgetting about what happened hours ago.

"Let's call the others to celebrate!" said Chic before rushing into the kitchen.

"Let's go." said Fred with a smile. He was so happy to finally get a new friend.

The two walked off to the prize corner and knocked the lid of the music box. Suddenly, the lid of the music box slowly rose and a puppet rose from the box quickly.

"Yes, Fred?" asked the puppet.

"Well, you see, puppet! We're getting a new friend and we're here to invite you to the celebration party!" said Fred and Bon smile and nodded in agreement.

"Oh sure! Just give me a moment to get ready." said the puppet before quickly diving back into his box with the lid slowly closing.

Meanwhile, Chic had already baked more than ten pizzas. She was so excited. After the pizzas were ready, she carried the boxed pizzas onto the table and Mangle helped her decorate the biggest table and set the chairs neatly near the table.

"Thanks, Mangle! You're such a great help!" complimented Chic.

"Thanks!" said the white vixen with a smile.

Fred and Bon had already invited Balloon Boy or BB for short and Golden Freddy who they found sitting under the office table.

Soon, everyone gathered around the table except for Fred. He had gone into the parts and service room with a box of pizza. He pushed the door open with his free hand and looked at the broken animatronics with a sad face. Chica's jaw was widely opened and her hands got forcefully removed. Foxy wasn't doing too good either, his torso is all scratched up and all his arms and legs got holes in it. His fur was also ripped off and the blood stain of the poor victim was still on Foxy's unhinged jaw.

Fred turned his head and looked at Bonnie. His face and an arm was completely ripped off and his torso wasn't doing too good either. Finally, he looked at the original Freddy Fazbear. Fred didn't bother looking at his damaged and slowly got onto his knees and soon he was at the powered down bear's eye level.

"Hello, brother. I've come to see you again. If you can, Chic just baked these delicious pizzas for a celebration. The celebration was about a new animatronic coming soon. Maybe you can get out of this room and play with him and us! Here, have a pizza!" Fred said while opening the box and picked out a slice of pizza and slid it into his severely damaged hand. Then, Fred proceeded to put the box in the middle of the room and the smell of rot was soon replaced by the delicious smell of pizza. Fred smiled at the damaged gang and closed the door slowly.

"FRED!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the surprised bear and turned around to see Bon laughing loudly.

"Oh! You should've seen the looks on your face!" said Bon laughing before he stopped his laughing and started gasping for air.

"What are you doing in that room?"

"Visiting my brother and his gang of course!" said Fred with a sad look.

Bon saw this and assured his friend with a hand behind his back.

"Hey! Your brother and my brother and doing fine in a better place, now! You gotta move forward!"

Fred looked at his friend with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"Maybe you're right, pal!" said Fred with a forced smile.

"There you guys are! Enough hide-Fred were you crying?" asked Chic with a raised eyebrow.

Fred immediately wiped his tears and stood up and lied:" No, I wasn't! This place is filled with dust!"

"Sure it does!" teased Bon and the two began to tease the bear.

Meanwhile, Fred didn't close the door of the room completely and soon the colorful and bright light hit the room.

Freddy powered up since his power core wasn't smashed completely, unknowingly to Fred. Freddy was surprised that he could live after the terrible incident. Freddy got up and soon his nose picked up the scent of pizza. Curious, he looked down and saw a box of pizza.

He felt something in his hand and raised it to see a warm cheese pizza. Freddy felt the urge to eat it but he's afraid that it might make his power core sticky and potentially making him power down for the rest of his life.

The thought make Freddy shiver and put down the pizza immediately and closed the pizza box. He started to remember what Fred said.

"A new animatronic?" asked Freddy and decided to look around the room.

Freddy checked the three's power core an sure enough, theirs were all smashed up. Freddy dropped a tear, his once alive and happy gang are now useless, pieces of scrap.

Freddy wiped his tear. He is determined to meet his brother and his friends. Then, Freddy started having negative thoughts.

What if his friends didn't like him? What if his brother didn't want to recognize him in such a state anymore? What if? What if…..

Freddy shook of the negative thoughts and gathered his courage and slowly opened the door. He tried to walk out the room but the bright lights temporarily blinded him and he accidentally stepped on a screw and PLOP!

Chic heard this and nudged Fred.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" asked Chic and Fred looked at her with confusion.

"No! All I heard were talking and laughing and the noise of people chowing!" answered Fred before taking another slice of pizza from the pizza box.

"Maybe it's just a rat!" said Fred while biting into the pizza.

Chic thought a little before pushing it aside and continue chatting happily.

Freddy got a hard time getting up. He didn't really wanted to make too much noise for the others may discover him. Freddy finally got up and walked around like a zombie. He continued walking with a hand touching the wall ton support him and suddenly talking, laughter and music can be heard.

Freddy's courage instantly flushed away and tried to walk back into the room but once again he stepped onto the same screw and fell down the floor with another PLOP!

Chic heard this again but decided to do some exploring. She got up from her seat and started walking to the right side of the room to get to the hallway. When she got up, an oily hand grabbed her arm and she turned around to meet a blue face.

"Chic? Where are you going?" the blue bunny asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Bon!" lied Chic and quickly walked over to the hallway leaving Bon smiling at her.

Chic turned to the hallway and looked around. There were nothing there, save for the screw. Chic picked up the screw stared at it curiously. She recognized the brand of this screw. This screw belongs to the older gang and the rust on the tip of it doubles the proof. Chic's eyes suddenly went wide as saucers when suddenly a damaged brown furred hand reached for the screw and took it away from Chic.

Chic looked up and saw the original Freddy Fazbear trying desperately screwing the screw into his hand and it worked. Freddy looked at the stunned chicken, then it hit him. He's been discovered!

Freddy had never felt fear before but this time, fear was controlling his entire body when Freddy started to walked his way faster back to the room. Chic saw this and swiftly grabbed his broken arm.

Freddy looked back at the smiling chicken while forcefully trying to pull his arm away from the chicken girl. Chic's smile only grew when she realized that Fred might be super happy tonight and pulled Freddy to her. But, Freddy's head hit Chic's head and Chic instantly fainted while Freddy kept spinning towards the party room.

Fred was eating pizza when suddenly he caught sight of a familiar spinning brown bear spinning and crashed into a spare table.

"Brother?" asked Fred suspiciously after putting his pizza down. The others immediately stopped whatever they are doing and got up and huddled up around Freddy Fazbear.

"FREDDY!" exclaimed Fred happily while hugging his brother. Freddy was too scared to react. Fred helped Freddy onto his foot and wanted to say something but a familiar chime sounded around the entire pizzeria. A few children cheering was heard later then.

"It's six now people! Let's clean this mess up!" yelled Fred as he helped Freddy back into the parts and service room. Fred settled Freddy down and left quickly. Freddy was astonished. Freddy wanted to ask questions so he tried to get up and walked himself out of the room.

But unluckily for Freddy, the double doors opened and Mr. Fazbear walked in when he heard another PLOP!

"What was that?" asked Mr. Fazbear as he walked over to the sound.


	2. Jealousy never ends in a good way

Mr. Fazbear walked slowly towards the sound with a crowbar just in case an armed thief tried to escape.

"I knew I should've hired a night guard!" said Mr. Fazbear quietly while clutching his crowbar. Slowly, he approached the parts and service room door.

Mr. Fazbear used a finger and touched the metal door gently and quickly swooped to a side. He lowered his head and peered into the slightly brightened up room.

Mr. Fazbear saw nothing but he did see a peculiar thing. The original Freddy Fazbear was now in a different sitting position.

"Aha! With my keen eyes, someone has been here!" murmured the manager quietly and tiptoed quietly inside.

"Mr. Fazbear?"

"AHHHHHHHH" yelled the manager while swinging the crowbar violently. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mechanic, shocked.

"Mr. Fazbear? Are you alright? You need a hospital?" asked the mechanic while putting the dangerous crowbar away from panting manager.

"Tyson! Take the crowbar and get in that room, I'll pay you extra!" yelled Mr. Fazbear and shoved the crowbar into the young man's hands and pushed him inside the room. The man looked around the room and saw nothing. He frowned.

"Nothing's here, sir! It's too early for April Fool's Day!" came a voice from the room.

"That's impossible!" said the manager before storming inside the room.

Mr. Fazbear checked the torn and damaged bear.

"But, he was sitting like this! Not like this!" explained the manager while adjusting the bear to its original sitting position.

"Maybe the wind blew something heavy and knocked Freddy off his sitting pose." said the mechanic disinterested again.

"Whatever! Now, go do what you do to my new animatronic! It has to be done by today! I promised the papers that my restaurant will have a new animatronic by today!" said the manager and the mechanic quickly went on putting the animatronic together and code songs and more stuff like that.

Meanwhile, while the mechanic worked on the animatronic. The three other animatronic slowly turned their heads to the mechanic's position.

"Wow, it looks like a real reaper!" Chic said quietly.

"Shush, Chic. You don't want us to be exposed, do ya?" asked Fred quietly too.

Luckily for the two arguing animatronics, the mechanic didn't hear a word. Soon, a new animatronic is born!

"Nice, Tyson! Good job, son! Big moment here, test it. Now!" said the manager and Tyson pushed the on button at the back of his head. Tyson then slid a rubber scythe into its hand.

Two red glowing dots appeared from within the dark red hood and raised its arms.

"Hello children! My name's Reaper! I wish you a hap-hap-hap" said the malfunctioning animatronic and it started walking around aimlessly and finally hit a bucket and fell down the floor with a hard thud.

"One scratch on my animatronic equals a scratch off your paycheck, son." said the manager while the two hurried over to the malfunctioning animatronic.

"I'm pretty sure it's a normal malfunction, boss! No need to get so worked up!" assured the young man while he unscrewed a few screws and opened a panel on his back.

"Well, I guess this 'normal malfunction' will lead to a normal pizzeria with NO customers!" said the manager with a booming voice.

"Y-Yes, sir!" said the terrified man. Once the man finished his job, he left the pizzeria along with the manager. The manager mumbled something and flipped the opened sign to the closed sign. He locked the doors and drove his way back home.

"Wow! What a performance!" said Bon while jumping off the stage alongside Fred and Chic.

"Well, the first day on the job will cause nervousness, genius!" said Fred.

Soon, all the animatronic huddled up around the new animatronic as it slowly powered up. All the gang saw were two red glowing eyes looking around confusingly.

"Hey guys! I almost got- what is that?" asked Freddy as he pointed a brown finger towards the animatronic.

"I'm Reaper!" said the reaper while raising his scythe which caused everyone to back up.

"I'm one hundred percent not dangerous!" said the reaper.

"Prove it!" said Bon with half lidded eyelids.

"Okay, first this weapon is made of rubber, watch." said the reaper as he grabbed the scythe and swung it with full force and it hit Bonnie and he didn't feel a thing.

"Why would you hit me?" hissed Bon.

"Why did I hit you? Well, I was proving that I am not dangerous." said the reaper who raised a finger with no flesh towards Bon who winced.

"Get that crap out of my sight!" yelled Bon.

Chica immediately smacked Bon at the back of his head.

"Bon! You know very well we do NOT treat newcomers this way!" said Chica with a fierce tone and wagging her finger like parents scolding their children for doing something wrong.

"I AM trying my best to be nice! This dangerous bone bag has no idea who it is messing with!" yelled Bon while cracking his knuckles.

Bon charged towards the clam reaper with raised fists.

"IF THE MANAGER DOES NOT DISMANTLE YOU, I WILL BUDDY!" yelled Bon as he swung his fists the fifth time for the reaper was very fast.

Soon, Bon grew tired of his missing blows and tried to kick the reaper but he grabbed the foot revealing his arm which is metal painted professionally that looked like a real bone.

The reaper let go off the bunny's foot and tripped the bunny.

"THAT DOES IT!" yelled Bon as he reached for a sharp knife.

"Bon! That's enough!" yelled Fred but his command was ignored as the bunny charged towards the yet again calm reaper.

"Your friend is aggressive, yes?" the reaper said as he turned to look at the perspiring Freddy Fazbear as he stopped the knife with his finger and bent the knife before shoving the bunny to the ground.

"I-I g-guess…."said the damaged bear.

"AHA! LOOK FELLAS! HE PUSHED ME TO THE GROUND!" whined the bunny before Chic came over to his face and threw a sharp slap across his face.

"I can't believe that you need to act so aggressively to a newcomer! Why, you even try to dismantle it!" snapped the toy chicken.

"But, h-"

"No more but's! Apology, NOW!" yelled the toy chicken once again as she forced the bunny to his feet and pushed him towards the reaper.

"I'm never going to apologize to you." said the bunny quietly and pretended to apologize. The reaper said nothing as he stood quietly.

"Well? Say something, you mut-"

Another slap was thrown across Bon's face.

"Looks like you need anger management class, 'buddy'." said Fred as he dragged the bunny out of the room.

"We're really sorry about that bastard just now, Mr. Reaper." apologized Toy Chica but the reaper just stared at her with red glowing eyes saying nothing.

"Okay, that is creepy." said Mangle as she waved a hand over the face.

Suddenly, Mangle received a hallucination. The hallucination is about her best friend, Bon, having his face ripped off and his eyes are glowing red just like the reaper's. The broken bunny turned his head over to the white vixen. Suddenly, her vision went blurry and until she saw nothing but blank.

After she opened her eyes, she saw all her friends huddled up around her. (including Bon)

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! You fainted right after an idiot dragged me!" said Bon before a furry hand smacked the back of his head.

Mangle reached out her white paw and grabbed the yellow wing which pulled her onto her feet.

"If you feel anything wrong, just tell me!" assured the yellow toy chicken. The two then left the white vixen alone as she processed what the hallucination was trying to tell or what did it mean.

The white vixen's thoughts were torn to shreds when she saw the reaper trying to move but failed. Mangle quickly stood up and walked over to the reaper and helped him.

"Thank you vixen, as you can see, I cannot leave this spot but I am able to move my arms." explained the thankful reaper.

"No problem-o, reaper. By the way, how did you learn to defend yourself?" asked Mangle.

"Well, I did not learn anything from anyone. I have a fighting chip implanted in my access portal and I may use it for good." said the reaper.

"So, what happened to your legs? Why can't you move freely."

"I'm yet to be finished, vixen."

Soon, Mangle told the reaper about her strange hallucination. The reaper listened calmly and carefully.

"I thi-"

The reaper was interrupted by many noises outside the pizzeria and the Mangle quickly scurried away. Soon, Tyson and a few more mechanics came into the pizzeria.

"Okay boys, let's get to work!" yelled Tyson and opened the reaper's torso and soon the mechanics were scurrying around cutting wires, patching this and that.

Later, the mechanics were finally done repairing the reaper and continued to build the stage with tons of cloth, wood and plastic.

Finally, the mechanics finished the stage and packed up then left the pizzeria. A mechanic stapled a poster on the stage and pasted another poster on the glass panes.

After all the work has done, it's already 10PM. All the animatronics were deactivated except for Bon. He quickly went inside the room and pulled away the curtains slowly.

He was speechless. Inside, he saw tons of dark clothes surrounding the whole stage. Paper stars and glitters were plastered on the cloth's surface. The floor was painted green and a huge cardboard tree prop was set in the middle of the room. Not-so scary skeletons with smiley faces were holding signs that either says the rules in the stage and welcomes. And last but not least, the main star himself was standing in front of the huge trees with his scythe set on top of the tree completely out of children's reach.

Bon then remembered what he came here for and quickly stormed towards the reaper. BOW! The reaper stumbled backwards while holding his dent skull.

"What's that for?" asked the reaper while pulling the hood back and covered the dent skull revealing the red glowing eyes again.

"REVENGE OF COURSE! THE OTHERS ARE TOO STUBBORN TO KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" yelled the angry bunny while throwing the skeleton towards the reaper.

After that, Bon started tearing the cloth of the stage.

"I suggest you stop it, bunny." said the calm reaper and his reply was the cloth thrown to his face.

"That's it." the reaper finally said as he gently lowered the torn cloth. As fast as lightning, he raced over to Bon and kicked him, hard, on his torso and grabbed his face and pulled hard. The face was half-way pulled when the reaper suddenly stopped and gave his face a huge punch instead. As Bon stumbled backwards, the reaper kicked the bunny back and a hole formed at the back of his plastic back. The reaper stomped a foot onto his back and pulled both his arms back. As the reaper saw the arms slowly starting to detach, the reaper quickly flipped the bunny and ripped his torso out. And with a finally blow to the insides, oil finally spurt out and to the reaper's cloth.

"That'll teach you a lesson." said the reaper with a fierce dark tone. Since it was only 15 minutes after 10PM, the reaper slowly dragged the damaged and torn up bunny back to the show stage and cleaned the oil tracks. Then, he went back to fixing the stuff Bon did on his rampage.

The animatronics woke up not long before the brutal punishment and jumped off the stage.

"Yawn! What a good nap!" yelled Fred as he raced over to the parts and services room and not acknowledging oil starting to drip from the side of the stage.

Chic immediately noticed the oil dripping off the stage. Slowly, she raised herself onto the show stage and immediately cringed. The sight of Bon getting beaten up real badly made her stomach drop. Without knowing, she wailed, loudly.

All the animatronics heard this and rushed to her aid (including Fred and Freddy).

"Now, now, Chic. It's okay. Let's think about this." soothed Freddy.

"I've a theory!" yelled Fred.

"Before I started powering down, I did a few checks around the pizzeria all the animatronics were either powered down or was powering down. I know my brother will be powered down as soon as afternoon hits so his power core could receive enough power to support him for six hours, straight. I told Bon to get some rest before I powered down and boom Bon is now beaten up. It might be a robber trying to rob the cash register and Bon tried to stop him!" Fred explained.

"Or what about reaper?" asked Chic as she pointed to the curtains where they could see a figure bending down and up and down again.

"Let's talk to him shall we?" said Fred.

So, all the animatronic gang visited the reaper.

"Hello, gang. What brings you here?" asked the friendly reaper.

"Oh, we're here to ask you if you know that a robber came as one of your friends, Bon, got destroyed on stage." explained Fred.

"Oh yes, I have yet to see a robber coming into the building! But the bunny caused me far more trouble than an average prankster would. I tried to calm him but I failed. So, I used violence to response to his aggressive behavior." explained the reaper calmly and all the animatronic stared at him with widen eyes and mouth.

"So you mean that you destroyed Bon?" asked Chic slowly.

"Yes." replied the reaper and he was tackled by the toy chicken.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" yelled the toy chicken as she was gently kicked off of the reaper.

"I did what I had to do." said the reaper. "Please do not rampage here, I've had enough troubles already! I-"

A fist connected the reaper's head and he stumbled backwards with his hood falling backwards again.

Slowly, he covered his face with the hood and reached for his scythe. He unsheathed the rubber exposing sharp metal. Once the gang saw this, some quietly fled while some backed off, except for Toy Chica.

Toy Chica was filled with too much rage to even forgive the innocent reaper. After he unsheathed the rubber, the toy chicken immediately charged over to the reaper.

The reaper changed into a battle stance.

"I suggest you let me explain, toy chicken." said the reaper.

**Author's note: Sorry guys for not updating any of my stories for the week! I had four tests on Monday-Friday and I had to study. I hope you guys can bear with me for the next week too. I really enjoyed writing especially this story. I enjoyed writing about my personal character and the others reactions. Please leave a review so I can see my mistake. **


	3. The big day for everyone

Chic reached out a knife out from her back. She always brought things for emergencies like thieves coming to rob the place when the night guard is absent or taking a leave. But now, it's for revenge.

She charged and tried to slash the flexible reaper. The reaper kept dodging until he grew tired of it and grabbed her wrist forcefully and succeeded in making her drop the dangerous knife.

"STOP IT!" yelled a voice from behind and soon enough another knife emerged and sunk into the reaper's dark hood.

The reaper took a few stumbles backwards before crashing into the prop and slumping down onto the prop.

"Are you alright?" asked Fred as he reached out a hand and grabbed Chic's good hand.

"I'm fine. Just a broken wrist, Fred!" said Chic as she glared at the reaper. She noticed that the reaper is not spurting oil but she decided to ignore it.

After the two left, Mangle walked into the room. She brought some tools and set it down aside the reaper.

"Hey, I know you're still alive, you know!" said the white vixen and the reaper slowly raised his head.

"Well, it's the only thing I can do to calm the two for a short period of time, vixen!" said the reaper slowly before removing the knife from his skull.

Carefully, Mangle lowered the hood and a metal head that was created looking like a real skull. There were the same red glowing eyes on the skull too. The white vixen carefully pasted another strip of metal onto the hole to hide it with super glue.

Just as she was about to glue it, the reaper suddenly raised his hand and snatched the glue away from her.

"This glue will corrupt my script for tomorrow's play!" said the reaper as he slowly set the glue aside the tools. Mangle only smiled.

"-and that is why, Tyson. That I'm very proud of my new animatronic who would be performing today!" said Mr. Fazbear pushed the double doors open and a young man followed.

"Yeah, yeah, check the animatronics to see if any malfunction-AHHHHH WHAT IS THAT!" yelled the petrified man when he saw an oily and beaten up Toy Bonnie on the stage along with his two buddies standing side by side him.

"My goodness sake, what happened here?!" asked the older man in horror.

"That is the last straw! I'm hiring a night guard to guard them!" yelled the man as he fished out his old phone before jabbing some numbers.

As the young man begin to fix the broken bunny, Freddy watched in a distance. The door was creaked open slightly, Freddy watched as the young man's talented hands are quickly fixing the broken bunny. He wished and wished one day the manager would let the young man fix him along with his crew.

He closed the door and glanced back at his crew. The next few moments were Freddy's most surprised moments of his bear life. Bonnie the bunny is missing.

The old and damaged bear quickly looked around to see if he left a few track of where he went. He found nothing but he did notice a track of oil leading up the wall and to a window.

"Oh no, you can't my friend!" mumbled the bear quietly before he tried to figure his way out of the room to find the bunny.

Meanwhile, the bunny was fixed along with the reaper when the manager found him lying on an almost broken prop with an oily knife beside him.

After Tyson did his job on the animatronic, the manager immediately stormed out the room and out of the restaurant.

"Good thing we arrived early here, Tyson. Or else I'll be forced to tell the papers that my restaurant will open some other day!" said the man with his usual booming voice.

"Wait, aren't there supposed to be more employees than me?" asked the man.

"Or there will be! Watch!" said the man and with a snap of his fingers. Chefs, waiters, waitress and day guards came from behind a huge board.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tyson!" said the group of employees on sync.

"Nice to meet you too, gang!" replied the young man before the manager motioned the whole employees to get to position.

After all the employees went behind the huge board, a few news vans came riding down and parked in front of the restaurant.

"And now we are here live at the newly re-opened: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" said a young female reporter.

After the reporters came, many customers parked their cars at the parking lot and stood in front of the stage waiting impatiently for the pizzeria to be opened.

"Hello, customers and reporters! I am Mr. Fazbear the proud owner of my glorious pizzeria! Due to cleanliness problems my pizzeria was forced to be shut down a few years ago. But, my pizzeria will be open today and forever!" yelled the manager behind a podium while the customers cheered wildly.

"Now, before I cut the ribbon. I want to introduce you to my whole crew who would keep this pizzeria alive and ensure your child's safety. Come out, come out everyone!" yelled the beaming manager as every employee came from behind the board smiling and waving.

After they all got into position, the animatronic band came out too alongside the new animatronic, reaper.

All the customers' smiles dropped slightly at the sight of a…..reaper animatronic.

"Eh?" asked the manager and motioned everyone to bow.

They did. Soon, a parent raised his hand.

"Yes? What question is on your mind?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Well, you see. We weren't expecting such a dangerous animatronic in a kid pizzeria!" said the man.

"Nope, it is not dangerous one bit. My experienced mechanic here, Mr. Tyson, has programmed him to sing, dance and play with the children and his toy scythe is made of harmless rubber! There is nothing to worry about!" explained the manager and the man smiled while nodding.

"Now, I officially declare my pizzeria. OPENED FOR BUISNESS!" yelled the manager as he grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped the ribbon open.

Loud cheers are heard and customers started storming into the pizzeria.

As the animatronics walked in, reaper merely heard a voice behind him cursing at him. He decided to ignore it for the fight proved that their bond will never be fixed.

As reaper got to his own room, he found that it has been completely renovated and his scythe is now replaced with real rubber.

"I guess my first job will help erase my memories for the day!" said the reaper when he noticed a small girl standing in front of him, smiling.

"Look! I draw picture of you!" said the child laughing while handing the reaper a drawing of a girl holding hands with a poorly-drawn version of him.

"That's nice of you, sweetie. What's your name?" asked the reaper.

"Mary!"

"Alright, Mary, what do you want to play today?" asked the reaper. He tried to smile but the hood was stitched to his skull to make his appearance more mysterious.

"Hide and seek!" yelled the child before tugging furiously on the reaper's arm.

"Hide and seek it is, Mary." said the reaper as he motioned the little girl to hide.

"Cool! Can we play too?" asked multiple voices and the reaper smiled internally. More boys and girls wanted to play with him.

"No fair! I found him first!" yelled Mary from behind a box and a girl stepped out of the crowd and yelled back. Reaper ended up having to separate the two bickering children.

After playing tons of games, the children went home. It was 2 AM already.

"That's odd. I usually feel weird when I wor-"reaper cut himself off.

Work?

What work?

This is my only job!

But then again, the reaper received a hallucination.

There he was, watching a married couple getting slaughtered in cold blood. After the slaughter, a man in a hockey mask came to him. He could feel his "body" trembling in fear. Soon, he felt something cold and sharp making contact with his neck. End of hallucination.

"Oh my…." said the perspiring reaper although he cannot sweat at all. He felt so….terrified. He wanted to know the truth. What happened? Was he a human before?

Millions of thoughts raced through his mind were all gone when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and looked down and saw a young boy.

"Mister, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Your name is?"

"Billy!"

'Billy? Where have I heard this name before…?' thought the reaper as he motioned Billy to come and sit on his lap.

"Come boy, tell me what happened today for you." said the reaper.

"Well, today, mummy told me to take a shower because it is my birthday. We were going to come here! A lot of my friends will be showing up soon. It's my birthday. YAY!" squealed the young boy.

"Happy birthday, boy!" said the reaper as he offered him a present.

"Open it, sweetie!"

"OH BOY! OH BOY! THANK YOU MISTER!" yelled the excited birthday boy.

"You can call me reaper, Billy!" said the reaper and he smiled internally as Billy immediately cuddled a cute plush toy of him. He was given this present from the puppet in the prize corner. According to the puppet, he can see the future.

'If he can see the future….maybe he can see the past of somebody else!' thought the reaper.

Meanwhile in the parts and services room, Freddy has finally found how Bonnie got out through the window.

"Aha! These walls have dents in it. These dents are wide and big enough for animatronic foot to step onto! Not to mention their hands, too!" said the grinning bear as he tried to mount the wall.

He was half way there, he could almost see the afternoon sun when suddenly he lost balance and crashed onto the floor with a loud crash.

"Ow….I feel different now…" Freddy touched his back and felt a crack.

"Oh how great!" said the bear as he kicked a metal bucket and it bounced right back to him. Petrified, he ducked and the bucket hit the dented wall and hit the opposite wall again and flew out the window, and also causing tons of noises.

The last of the metal bucket was heard when it crashed into the ground and making one last loud crash.

Freddy was paralyzed. He knew he would be discovered thanks to the noisy metal bucket. Sure enough, the parts and services door flew open and Freddy quickly lied down onto the floor, playing dead.

"WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YA FACE!" yelled a man clutching onto a shotgun. He saw no signs of living things except for three broken and damaged animatronics.

"Good lord, these things must be antiques!" said the man while checking Freddy. He grabbed his broken hand and saw a tag dangling around under the arm.

"Yep, antique much! This hunk-o-junk was made in 1955! What an amazing discovery that someone in such an early year can develop such amazing child entertainer.

He took one last glance at the broken gang.

"I guess they do not appreciate hard work nowadays." said the man as he closed the door behind him. Freddy immediately sprang to life after the man had left.

"Antique? Pffft, I'll show you what's antique when I see you in another empty Freddy Fazbear suit!" said the bear angrily as he tried to figure out how the metal bucket was able to bounce like that.

"Wait a second…..I'm made of metal too!" said the bear was pounding his chest, making a few metal banging against metal sound.

"Nice, I hope this works!" said the bear as he walked off to the other end of the room. He charged at the wall and jumped at it. His face crash landed on the wall and the wall itself blew apart due to the hard blow Freddy gave to it.

Freddy then fell face first onto the broken concrete. Slowly he rose from the concrete with oil spurting out his torso and face.

"Great now I have to pay for the price off finding somebody!" said the bear while throwing his arms up.

He found the metal bucket he kicked earlier and oil track leading to a forest.

"Ughhh…." said the bear as he marched off to his friend.

Meanwhile, back to the pizzeria.

Everyone crowded around the parts and services door. The noise was far too loud to go unnoticed. Even the blaring music couldn't drown it.

"Let me handle this, customers. I'm very sorry to let his interrupt your fun stay here!" apologized Mr. Fazbear as he motioned a day guard to follow him.

Once Mr. Fazbear opened the door, his eyes grew as wide as saucers, so were everyone's. A huge hole was presented on the opposite wall of the room.

"I can't believe someone is nuts enough to pull of such a stunt!" said the astonished manager and he quickly noticed his two animatronics missing.

"Where are my animatronics?!" asked the angry manager.

"I think we should back up!" said a parent quietly and the whole crowd left the day guard and the fuming manager alone.

"I want to know what in the name of heavens happened here!" yelled the angry manager.

"Sir, I have no idea what happened here as you told me that this room is restricted, honest!" replied the day guard.

"Well go find my animatronic robots before you get your butt fired!" yelled the manager and pushed the day guard towards the hole.

"Yes sir!" said the day guard before running off and into the forest.

"Don't yes sir me, do the job!" yelled the manager and banged a fist against the metal door.

The manager turned around and faced the crowd.

"I'm sorry everyone. Please ignore this unfortunate event and carry on!" said the manager. Right as he was about to take his leave, the metal door behind him suddenly came unhinged and fell down to the floor with a huge clunk.

"GAAADDD FUUUUC-" the manager was cut off went a day guard whispered something into his ears.

"Yes right, I'm sorry about that. I will call my mechanic to fi-" the manager didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when the weak concrete supporting the other side of the wall finally collapsed resulting in the whole parts and services room collapsing.

After the whole room collapsed and the sand subsided, the manager stood in front of the mess and smiled at everybody.

"Tyson, fix this. NOW!" said the manager while his eyes were fixed onto Tyson and his mouth were still glued to a smile.

"Now everybody, I request you all to leave while I call some construction workers to renovate a new parts and services room! If you all kindly leave now, I will give a thirty percent discount to all of you who came here at this time! Thank you for your cooperation!" said the manager as he locked the double doors once the whole crowd left.

After that, he angrily jabbed some numbers on his cellphone.


	4. The horrible truth and a memory

The three animatronics were like the manager's dearest sons. And now, watching their father fuming like that is certainly not a sight to be smiling at.

"I think its reaper's fault!" said Chic as night came and she jumped off the stage.

"Hey, hey, he may have almost dismantled me! But, I'm sure he didn't do something crazy like that. It is day one for him!" said Bon but Fred denies this.

"Chic is right, Bon, I can't believe your on that walking piece of scrap's side now!" yelled Fred with anger.

"No, you don't understand!" said the blue bunny.

"It's either you are the one who doesn't understand or you're the one who is too stubborn to know this! Listen, I'm the leader here and you do as I say, drag that scrap here!" snapped the brown furred bear back.

"Yes, Fred." said the blue bunny while hanging his head and marching towards the reaper's playroom.

Suddenly, the double doors came unlocked and with the speed of lightning the three animatronics climbed onto the stage and forced a smile while acting like they haven't move for ages.

In came a young man but seemingly older than Tyson.

"So, this is the place I guess. Check the cameras and bash the thieves in the head, yeah let's do this!" yelled the man as he raced to his office.

As the 12AM bell sounded through the whole pizzeria, a phone ringed loudly.

The man groaned before picking it up.

"Hello? I'm sor-"

"Hello? Hello?! Errr….well I'm here to record a message for you to help you get settled for the night! Now, I want you to forget anything you might'v-"

Click! The man had muted the phone call.

But then again, the man thought about. If a lousy and boring job like this would need advice for a message for newbies, than it would be important like where the gun is hiding for the tazers and something like that.

"Maybe I should listen to through the whole thing!" said the man before unmuting the call and listened carefully.

"-t the old location! Now in to the important stuff, these animatronic kills. They see you as an endoskeleton without a suit. And what do they do if an endoskeleton isn't wearing a suit? BAM! That's right, shoved into an animatronic suit filled with tons of animatronic devices, crossbeams and wires. These things will make you feel so irritated and just think about it! The sharp ends of these stuff sinking into your flesh! Ugh, anyways I've snuck a gun inside your drawer. It's the first one on the top left. Now, don't get too excited, it's a toy gun! There's a sink behind you and you can fill 'er up with water. Don't get me wrong, it's not a prank. It's your survival weapon! Whenever you saw an animatronic in the halls just point your water gun and shoot its feet. Shooting the animatronic feet will make the animatronic sense danger and will seek for cover first. That's why you need to reload real quick. Now have a good night now and I'll talk to you tomorrow, hopefully."

Kachak! The message ended.

The man quickly flipped the camera and saw the leader of the gang missing while the other two were still on stage.

"Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!" cursed the man while he forcefully pulled the drawer open and sure enough, inside sat a red water gun. He looked in front of him and saw only a hallway leading to the office.

"Good thing there's only one path!" said the man while he shut the tape tightly. Holding the water gun with shaky hands, he tapped the "Light" button on his desk and there stood Fred in the middle of the hallway.

Fred was about to greet him and welcome him to the family when suddenly he felt his feet super wet. He looked down and saw water. His eyes widen. Water was his biggest fear. Quickly, He moved back to the stage for cover.

"What's wrong with that, endoskeleton?!" mumbled Fred angrily once his legs stopped moving and Chic turned his head and asked him:" What's wrong, Fred?"

"Oh, nothing, you should've seen that rude endoskeleton. He just squirted water on my foot, WATER!" said the bear slightly louder this time.

Bon pretended he was still deactivated, he glanced at the reaper's playroom with a pair of sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, reaper!"

Meanwhile, at the prize corner, the kids cover has been merged into the prize corner when the parts and services room was under renovation.

"Mari, wake up, Mari!" said a young voice and suddenly the lid of the music box slowly rose and out came a slender black puppet. He looked down and saw BB and the Mangle.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the slender puppet and the balloon vendor says:" Look, Mari! The camera light has turned red! Someone is operating them!"

"I think we should look for the guy who's operating them!" said the white vixen.

"Alright, just be careful!" agreed the puppet.

Then, the two set out for the night guard, not the puppet, because they found out the music box was glued to the puppet's legs.

"It's a bummer Mari can't come." said the sad balloon vendor.

"It's fine, we can tell him what we encountered later!" soothed the white vixen.

As they reached the hall, they saw a petrified man pushing a button that lit up the whole hall.

The two animatronics heard the human scream like no tomorrow and soon their feet is covered in water.

"Ew, water?" asked the disgusted balloon vendor when suddenly the man aimed for the two animatronics' head and yelled: "DON'T COME ANY FURTHER, DEMONS!"

"Demons?" asked the young balloon vendor when suddenly water hit his head and he stumbled backwards and crashed into a fan.

"Billy!" yelled the white vixen.

The white vixen's eyes turned black with a white pupil.

"You'll pay!" yelled the charging vixen as she leaped towards the night guard.

"OH GOD NO!" yelled the night guard as he fired multiple shots.

"Bonnie, where are you?" shouted the bear as he marched aimlessly through the vast forest.

"Where's that stupid rabbit?" asked the bear when suddenly he caught sight of a track of oil.

"Oil, jackpot!" said the smiling bear. But just as he tried to move forward one more step, he heard a sound of someone walking on dried leaves.

"Who would be in the forest?" asked the bear to himself when suddenly he saw an exhausted day guard.

Just as the bear tried to move, the day guard yelled for the bear to freeze.

"I know you freak can talk. You either follow me back to the pizzeria or we do this the hard way!" said the panting day guard.

The bear heard this threat and suddenly millions of memories rushed through his mind.

Time skip: 3 years ago.

"-and thank you all for coming! Have a good evening now, everybody!" said Freddy Fazbear with his usual booming voice as he waved to the leaving customers. Then, the band went behind the curtains and into the backroom.

"Nice show, gang! Now let's prepare our songs for tomorrow's birthday party!" said Freddy and the others agreed.

Just as Bonnie tried to strum the guitar, a noise of someone breaking glass and gun sounds were heard.

"What's going on?" asked Chica as Bonnie shushed her.

"DROP ALL HANDHELD ITEMS AND GET ONTO THE GROUND NOW!" yelled a man when suddenly two gun shots were heard and quiet sobbing was heard too.

"Someone's in danger!" whispered Bonnie to Freddy's ear.

"Let's creak open the door and see what's going on!" said the bear as he slightly pulled the door open and peered through the door.

He almost puked. The sight that met his eyes was horrifying. Dead janitors and night guards are on the floor with blood under them.

He caught sight of a man chucking two grenades towards a heavily injured fox and the pirates cove exploded immediately.

"That's it! Let's teach them a lesson." said the bear as Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"GO!" yelled the bear as he leaped out the room and pounced onto an unsuspecting thief. The thief threw the bear around and threw him a grenade.

"Here, boy! FETCH!" yelled the bear as he chucked the grenade back to the thief and blood exploded everywhere.

Suddenly, a thief drew a long sword and cut one of Bonnie's arm and it fell right off place.

"HEY, STOP THAT MEANIES!" yelled a feminine voice as a shadow pounced onto the thief but the thief was quick enough and managed to cut her two hands off.

"Ow!" yelled the chicken when suddenly the thief threw a C4 onto both Bonnie and Chica.

"That thing can explode!" yelled the bear when suddenly he heard a child crying. He quickly looked around and saw a little boy hiding underneath a table clutching onto a music box, tightly.

"A little boy!" said the bear quietly then he caught sight of his two friends.

He then felt like a trapped man where he was forced to rescue one but sacrifice the other. He quickly made a decision.

"I'm sorry, gang!" said the bear quietly as he quickly rushed over to the thieves who whipped out machine guns and shot the bear. The bear quickly grabbed the boy when suddenly bullets pierced through his control panel and snapped a few wires.

Pain filled the bear as he grabbed the table and smashed a thief's head in. He was about to grabbed the sharp end of wood when suddenly he was kicked to the ground.

The bear quickly jumped onto his feet and saw the thief holding the boy's neck with a pistol to his head.

"Do me a good favor and let me pass or I'll do this the hard way!" threatened the thief.

The bear didn't say anything when suddenly he flipped a table towards the thief and the table's sharp edge slid through the man's throat.

As the man stumbled backwards, he accidentally stomped onto a button and suddenly Chica and Bonnie exploded alongside Freddy who clutched the boy tightly.

End of memory.

"Well? Ya want me to do this the hard way, bear? asked the day guard as he shot a warning shot right in front of his leg.

"I will return as soon as I've found my lost friend, stranger!" said the bear.

"You mean this walking scrap?" said the man as he threw a broken down bunny who hardly has any purple color left on his entire body and oil is spurting out.

"Yes, this guy." said the bear as he quietly followed the day guard back to the pizzeria.

"Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong." "YAY!"

"Yeah, yay!" said an exhausted voice.

The night guard slowly rose from the table and refilled his water gun. He placed the water gun inside his pocket and dragged a super-wet white vixen and a balloon vendor back to their places.

As the night guard finished drying the white vixen with his handkerchief, the manager entered the building. And, the night guard quickly raced up to the manager.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that these killer things want to stuff me in a suit filled with dangerous METAL?!" yelled the night guard when suddenly the manager locked the double doors and pulled down the shades.

He then looked at the confused night guard and sighed.

"Do you know what I did for a living when my pizzeria wasn't born?" ask the manager and his answer is a head-shake.

"I created these robots when they can't feel and are only programmed to sing. They sung nice music and I earned a living thanks to them! One day, a man wanted to buy my robots and I declined. He got jealous when he can't make his own singing animatronics even after he stole my notebook. He began to tamper with my robots and it took three sleeping darts to make him stop. My robots now are all the same but they can feel and remember now. Great news right? No! They're not! They see humans now as threats to them, especially night guards! They see them as walking endoskeletons and they want to stuff you into a suit. I tried to fix them and I even hired mechanic to do the job but their only solution is scrapping them. Of course I can't do that, if I do so, I can only eat cockroaches and sleep by the streets. Do me a favor son and promise me not to tell anybody!" explained the manager and the night guard listened carefully.

"I promise I won't , Mr. Fazbear!"


	5. A murder committed

**Author's note: I'm back with a new update guys! I have finally succeeded in publishing my story: Darkness and Lightness and my Chinese and History tests.**

**Anyways, skipping to the good part, I'm currently in need of one OC from any of you guys to be part of this story in future updates till the end. Please submit your OCs and briefly explain who and what are they in a short description. You can describe them in a longer description but I prefer shorter ones so I do not feel bored. I'm sorry but I just wanna be honest.**

**Hurry up! Hurry up!**

"What am I to do, mom? I promised him I won't tell anyone, but my life is at steak!" yelled the young night guard through his red cellphone.

"It's okay, sweetie. You can just quit your job and work in a normal office where no one tried to harm you!" replied a voice through the receiver.

"Yes, mom, but you know that these companies require 'special skills' and I don't have any!" complained the night guard while doing an equation.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've tried to tell you to take computer lessons when you were young! But, you just didn't want to listen!" said his mother.

"Yeah, yeah, I was wrong. I regret that but there aren't any lessons about computers anywhere or anymore in this city!"

"Well, just do your best and survive, dear. I really don't want to see your death on the newspapers." answered his mother.

"I hope so too, goodbye mom!"

"Bye, sweetheart!"

And with that, he ended the call and put his cellphone back to his back pocket.

He walked back and forth the living room thinking about how he should survive.

"That darn fox will surely kill me this time alongside that stupid balloon vendor!" said the man angrily as he slammed a fist onto a cabinet.

A photo frame on the cabinet fell down due to the shock the cabinet received and crushed the man's toes.

"Oh, ow, ow, ow!" yelled the man in pain as he picked up the photo frame, ready to chuck it.

As he was about to throw it and determine to smash the glass, he suddenly caught sight of the photo itself, he slowly swallowed all his rage and glanced at the photo.

Inside the photo, is a high school graduation photo taken 5 years ago. He touched a man standing right beside him.

"Mike…Mike Schmidt." murmured the man as he lifted his thumb.

As he put the photo frame back onto the cabinet, he slowly slumped down his soft couch.

He lazily reached for his cellphone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? May I speak to Mr. Schmidt?"

"I swear I will kill him, tonight!" said the angry white vixen while slamming a fist on a nearby table.

"Calm down, Mangle. How about we kill him together tonight!" suggested Bon and Mangle smiled happily while clapping her hands.

Meanwhile, Fred and Chic were in the reaper's playroom.

"Seriously, you won't have a need to be here. Why don't you just go away?" said Chic, frustrated.

"Why would I?" asked the reaper while sitting down.

"Because this is why!" yelled Fred angrily as he burst an apple with his bare hands.

"And this apple will be your damned head!" yelled Fred once again.

"I suggest you keep it down." said the reaper calmly.

"I suggest you to get out of MY RESTAURANT!" yelled Fred again and was calmed down by Chic.

Bon peeked into the playroom and saw the two trying to make the reaper get out of the restaurant.

"Sigh, why can't they just get along?" asked the toy bunny when suddenly he heard a noise of shattering.

"Hold it!" yelled Bon as he rushed inside the room.

What he saw was shattered glass near the reaper and the reaper sticking its scythe out and a shocked Chic and Fred.

"Violence is prohibited in my playroom, and in your restaurant, Fred." said the reaper calmly.

"WHY YOU BASTARD, CHIC GRAB A HOLD OF HIM!" yelled Fred as Chic swiftly grabbed the reaper's arm and made him fall onto his knees.

"This is my restaurant, and I do what I like to do, wise guy!" spat the light-brown furred bear as he picked the reaper's chin up before forcefully slapping the back of his head.

"Let go of this scrap. The longer you touch him, the more his loser aura transfers to you, Chic." said Fred and Chic kicked the back of the reaper's back and left.

"Are you okay, Reaper?" asked the worried blue bunny as he picked him up.

"I'm fine, thank you." said the reaper as he struggled to get up.

The mangle then rushed inside the playroom.

"Are you hurt?" asked the white vixen loudly as she shoved Bon away.

"No need to worry, I'm as fine as ever. I received armor when I was built so no thieves can dismantle me!" explain the reaper while slowly standing up.

"Oh. I thought you needed help or something! Hey, how about we kill the night guard together, tonight?" asked the white vixen as she stuck her pinkie out.

"Deal?" asked the white vixen while showing the reaper her set of puppy eyes.

"I will come with you, vixen. But, I will not harm him." said the reaper as it linked its pinkie together with the white vixen.

"Deal!" said the white vixen while smiling and closing her eyes.

Bon got up and yelled: "Ohhhh!" and the white vixen turned her head and glared at him.

The reaper noticed the white vixen blushing madly as she started to chase Bon out of the playroom.

The reaper didn't want to kill at all, it looked at its unsheathed scythe. It looked at its reflection on the shiny blade. Suddenly, a memory reappeared on its brain.

Memory

"Well, how is it, son?" asked a male voice and the reaper noticed that its human-like fleshy arms are moving around without control and it sees a young boy licking a lollipop while cheering happily.

"Thank you, papa!" yelled the boy happily as he rushed into a building and the man turned and the reaper noticed 'he' is looking at "Fredbear's Family Diner".

'Hey….isn't the restaurant supposed to be named Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria?' thought the reaper as 'he' walked into the building and without control again.

After a few conversations with waitress, smiling and watching a band that is made of a brown bear and a golden bear. They were singing duets and are singing songs that seemed like the popular songs of that time.

Suddenly, a man dressed in purple approached 'him'.

The reaper can't hear the man talking but he can clearly see the man's mouth moving and his hands pointing at 'his' child.

It could see 'his' child cheering happily while he jumped down his seat and followed the purple man.

Not long after, the reaper slightly heard the sound of slaughter and children screaming at the top of their lungs. It looked around and noticed the source of the sound coming from a room where it is against the rules for a customer to enter.

As curiosity drove the reaper mad, it tried to make the man stand up and eventually, the man stood up and walked to the destination where the reaper wanted to go.

As the man slowly unlocking the door with a pick, he pushed the door slowly and the memory faded quickly and all the reaper saw was a pool of blood.

Back to reality.

"WAKE UP, REAPER!" yelled a worried feminine voice when suddenly something wet continuously made contact with its face.

"I'm waking up, I'm waking up!" said the reaper using an irritating tone.

It glanced at the worried white vixen looking at him. The white vixen quickly crushed the reaper in a hug that could suffocate a human being.

"OH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" yelled the worried white vixen as her squeeze tightens and more tears began to seep into the reaper's ragged clothes.

"I….*ack*…was*ack* *cough cough* deeeaadd…" said the reaper as he struggled to pry the white vixen away from him.

"Oh, sorry!" said the white vixen as she quickly backed away from the reaper who is trying to regain balance.

The reaper tried saying something but his voice is now gibberish and only static voices escaped its mouth, not a voice anymore.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, reaper!" said the white vixen still blushing madly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." said the reaper and the bell sounded through the entire pizzeria signaling 12AM has arrived and all the animatronics went back to their position immediately.

"I'm telling you, Mike, that these animatronics tried to kill me!" explained the young night guard as he made his way to his office bringing Mike Schmidt along.

"He's got reinforcements, let's move, gang!" said Fred as he messed with the camera system when he saw the camera that shows the feed of the party stage's red light turned off.

"Let's go!" said Fred as he made his way to the main hall.

The reaper looked at a paper that Mangle drew for him. It's an attack plan for him to try and kill the night guard. The reaper then put the paper down and changed some tactics.

"No killing, but scaring, genius!" said the reaper as it memorized his tactics.

Meanwhile, after three hours had past.

"BLAST THAT BLAST! HE GOT WATER SPRAYED ALL OVER ME!" yelled Fred as he tried to wipe the water off his face using tissues.

"Haha, you were very clumsy!" laughed Chic and Fred glared at her.

The reaper poked his head out and saw Fred and Chic are quarelling and Bon and Mangle are nowhere to be found.

"Here goes nothing!" said the reaper as it stared at the camera with his red blood eyes.

It then heard screams coming from a distance far away from him.

(On his paper, his attack format)

Phase 1: Create intimidation by staring into the cameras.

Phase 2: Move quickly to a room

Phase 3: Unsheathe scythe while staring at the camera.

Phase 4: Stop by the office.

Phase 5: Scream.

"Nice, let's go!" murmured the reaper before shuffling quickly and skidded into the janitor room. At there, it unsheathed his scythe and stared at the camera again.

It then heard rapid panting and breathing from inside a room with light illuminating in it. It saw Fred charging straight to it and saw him rolling on the ground, super wet.

"Eeeshh, water!" said the reaper.

It quickly skidded and hid under a table inside the office. Luckily for it, it is yet to be discovered.

"Wait! Did you see some sparks fly?" asked Mike as he lowered his monitor.

"Let's check!" said the night guard and when he pressed the "lights" button, nothing was on sight.

"Maybe it was my-AHHHHHHH!" yelled Mike when he was suddenly jump scared by a reaper holding a dangerous scythe.

The young night guard yelled at the top of his lungs before passing out.

Mike wanted to pass out too, but he can't. As the reaper raised its scythe pretending to kill him, Mike quickly took out his real gun and shot two bullet that pierced through the reaper's skull.

The reaper, of course, created a wild haywire and crashed Mike's scalp with the tip of its scythe, forcefully.

Blood spurt everywhere as Mike's head exploded everywhere. So many red colored blood spurt onto the reaper that its ragged cloth was turned to red.

As the headless body fell down onto the floor, many animatronics surrounded the reaper while congratulating him.

"Good job, reaper!

"I may have hated you, but that has all been gone now, welcome aboard!" said Fred in his booming voice as he shook the reaper's reluctant hand.

"But, I didn't mean to kill him." said the reaper slowly and quietly.

"Of course you do!" answered the bear before ordering Chic to cook many pizzas to celebrate this happy occasion.

They were so happy, that they had forgotten and left one more unconscious night guard lying on the floor.


	6. Nick, the night guard

The young night guard woke up right when the 6AM bells and chimes sounded. He got up while scratching his head trying to remember what had happened.

"Hey Mike, party is over, let's pack and go home!" said the young night guard and when he stood up. He looked everywhere for his friend and finally looked down and saw a headless body with dried blood surrounding it.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled the young night guard as he ran for his life. He was about to burst through one of the walls when he was caught at the back of his collar.

"What are you doing yelling and trying to bash yourself into my precious wall?!" yelled an angry voice.

He turned around to meet Mr. Fazbear wearing a stern face.

Once he had turned around, Mr. Fazbear's expression immediately went from angry to worried.

"Anything alright, son? Accidentally killed a thief or something?" asked Mr. Fazbear as he made him sit.

"N-n-o-o. Y-You see sir, I found my friend whom I b-brought last night headless on the ground, there are no evidence and I passed out." explained the young night guard.

Mr. Fazbear sighed before saying: "Look, Nick. Calm down a bit, will ya? Let me go and take a look. It's no point sending him to a hospital this late, especially lacking a head…"

He trod into the office and came back.

"You're right, let's call a funeral company and give him a proper burial." said Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear then dialed some numbers and mumbled a few things and ended the call with a "Thank you".

"Are you sure you still want to work here, son?" asked Mr. Fazbear looking at the slightly recovering Nick.

"I have to, Mr. Fazbear. I don't have any special skills and I'm afraid that once I quit, someone will take the job and replace me. Do you understand, sir?" asked Nick as he looked at his toy gun.

"I do understand and where did you get that?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"A guy worked here before me left me a message stating that these animatronics kill and he placed a toy gun in the drawer for protection against these demons. I believed it was just a prank but who knows when suddenly I see the star of the band coming for my blood. His proof strengthens when Mike was killed and the double doors remained lock until you came in, no windows or anything were broken!" explained Nick while doing some hand works.

"I see. So, you assume Mike was killed by one of my animatronics?" asked Mr. Fazbear while returning Nick's toy gun to him.

"I believe so, Mr. Fazbear." said Nick.

"But, that's impossible. I told the day guards to put all the animatronics to sleep mode when 6PM arrives. And according to Tyson, when an animatronic gets put to sleep mode, not even an earthquake will wake them up." said Mr. Fazbear.

Nick sat back his chair and thought hard for a while when suddenly a light bulb appeared on his head.

"I know! Let's listen to the message that guy left me! I'm pretty sure he does this all the time and let's check the cameras afterwards."

"Good idea. Let's go." said Mr. Fazbear as he followed Nick to the office.

Once they are at the office, Nick sat down on his chair while Mr. Fazbear carried Mike away from Nick.

Nick reached for the red phone and pressed the messages button. Sure enough there are six. Each for six nights. Nick pressed the second one and soon the phone started to ring loudly.

"Hello? Hello? Oh good! You're still alive! How do I know that? I'm just assumin'. Anyways, there are blind spots in this office, y'know? There are supposed to be three entrance to the office and one is obviously right in front of you. No don't be spooked out, I survived two suffering weeks without any notice, heads-ups or advices. Just stay calm and stay on your seat okay? Trust me, sleep mode does not work at all. If it does work, explain these moving animatronics, huh? Anyways, I'll tell you where these entrances are now. Look behind you, there is a door there next to the tape. That door can sometimes be burst open and you gotta shoot them in the head to ensure survival. Now, look up. There is a trap door there. This one's a tricky one. This trap door is not strong enough to support any animatronic so it can flung open and the animatronic itself will squash you to death. I suggest you screw it tightly and seal the doors and this trap door. I don't think my handiwork will work in the future so do it yourselves. Anyways, good night, hope you survive!"

Kachak, the message ended.

Both Mr. Fazbear and Nick looked behind them and looked above them and sure enough, the door and trap door is built right there.

"Okay, let me grab my tools in the car and let's seal these together!" said Mr. Fazbear as he raced out of the office to the parking lot.

Nick sat back at his chair. He wondered who will be this crazy enough to build three entrances to greet killer animatronics.

Nick quickly snapped back to reality when a toolbox was heavily set on the desk.

"Ready to work? I'll pay you an extra thirty bucks, Nick!" said the generous man and needless to say, Nick took the job.

As the two were working on sealing the door, Mangle has already made her way to the trapdoor and spied on the two through the tiny holes.

"Aha, bozos! Think they can keep us out! Well, I'll sh-" Mangle was cut off by herself when she accidentally applied weight onto the weak trapdoor and soon it crashed open and flung the white vixen towards the screaming duo.

CRASH!

Nick survived the crash but Mr. Fazbear got knocked out and Mangle crashed sending a few body parts flying everywhere.

Nick stared in horror as he looked around his office and saw bits of sharp metal, screws and huge chunks of metal everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I know nothing about animatronics!" said Nick as he scurried to pick up the fallen parts.

Once he's done, he placed them onto the desk and tried his best to wake Mr. Fazbear.

Meanwhile, Fred, Chic and Bon were spying on the duo too.

"Oh no, they've dismantled MANGLE!" yelled Chic but her voice were muffled as Bon immediately clapped a hand to her beak.

"I know, I know, if we can't kill him. We can try to get him fired!" said the evil bear.

"How so?" asked Chic as she glared at the blue bunny.

"We make chaos that will shock Mr. Fazbear and he will fire Nick for sure as he still believes we are in "sleep mode"." Fred said before snickering.

It was already 8AM now and Nick decided to take Mr. Fazbear home.

So, Nick drove his car carefully away from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and to his apartment.

Carefully, he and his wife carried his boss and made him lie on the family couch.

"Let's make him something to eat, dear." said Nick and his wife nodded before going to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Not long after, Mr. Fazbear started to stir and finally woke up to the sound of somebody yelling goal. He sat up on his couch and watched as Nick played FIFA on his Playstation set.

"Eat up, Mr. Fazbear!" said a feminine voice and Mr. Fazbear looked up and saw Nick's wife smiling at him while handing him a cup of milk and a plate consisting of two sandwiches and scrambled eggs.

"Thank you. Who are you?" asked Mr. Fazbear with a smile.

"I am Anna. Wife of Nick!" said Anna as she nudged Nick.

"Oh hey, boss! Glad to see you awake!" said Nick as he paused his game.

Mr. Fazbear smiled at Nick and said: "Thanks for taking me in. You two make a lovely couple!"

Nick and Anna blushed upon hearing that.

"Anyways, I can take care of myself now. See you tonight, Nick!" said the manager as he scarf down his breakfast and gulped the cup of milk and exited the apartment.

"Wow, I've never seen anyone eating food this fast before!" said Anna and Nick only chuckled.

Time skip: 11PM

Nick drove his car and parked his car straight on the parking lot designated for employees only.

He got off the car and locked the car doors behind him before entering the pizzeria.

He was greeted by a familiar smile.

"Heya Nick, I didn't expect to see you tonight due to the accident, so I hired a new night guard. I guess two working together won't be a problem-o eh?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

As Nick heard this. He began to drop cold beads of sweat. He didn't want his new partner get murdered like Mike again. Nope. Never.

"I suggest you fire him, sir." said Nick to his surprised manager.

"Look, Nick. I hired him for special reasons, okay? Listen to me, I've even bought you two new gifts, see?" said Mr. Fazbear as he handed Nick a tornado blaster that shoots water while spinning. It even has a clip.

"Well? Anyways, I'm not expecting answers, now get to work, it's almost 12AM now. Remember to listen to the guy's messages, alright? Goodnight!" said Mr. Fazbear as he walked out of the pizzeria and locked the double doors.

As Nick approached the office room, he was suddenly tackled and soon he was on the ground with someone stepping on him.

"Who are you?" asked the figure.

'Come on, Nick. Let's show this martial arts wannabe who's the strongest!' thought Nick.

He pretended he's in pain by groaning. The figure then mumbled something before lifting his feet.

Once Nick saw this random weight getting lifted, he quickly flipped over and swept a kick on the guy's leg making him fall. As fast as lightning, he quickly grabbed the man's face and gave it a punch. Nick quickly activated his blaster and shot the man.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, STOP! I SAID SORRY!" yelled the man as he reached for his handkerchief to wipe away the water.

"I am the night guard here. I am your senior. And you dare disrespect me?!" said Nick.

"I am free to do anything!" snapped the man back.

"The only thing you are free to do is to free to die!" yelled Nick while blocking a punch with his arm.

"We'll see about that!" said the man as he swiftly sent Nick two punches and made him crash to the table.

"Hah! I'll see you dying here soon, senior!" snort the man as Nick tried to get up.

The man tried to rush towards him and Nick finally stood on his two feet while holding his blaster. He suddenly remembers his military training on melee weapons even with firearms.

'Oh hoh, your gonna die tonight, son!' thought Nick as he ducked a punch, rose, and quickly bashed the man's cheek with his elbow and unloaded a full clip onto the man.

"I'm your senior and I'll feed you to the hungry bastards!" said Nick angrily as he carried the man over his shoulder and throw him into the dark hallway.

Nick then refilled the clip and put it back into the blaster.

"I'm ready alright!" said Nick when he suddenly caught sight of a box.

Nick tugged at the box with full strength but it fell over and animatronics parts scattered across the room. Nick looked curiously at these parts and decided to empty it all on the ground. He then flipped the box over and read a few words written there using a marker pen.

"**SPARE PARTS FROM BROKEN ANIMATRONICS"**

"Oh, none of my business!" said Nick as he dropped the box and turned to leave. But, something caught his eye as he turned around.

He quickly turned back and knelt down. He put a few parts aside and what he saw next what astonishing. He picked up the mask of Toy Bonnie and Mangle.

"What happened?" asked Nick to himself.

The reaper in his playroom struggled to free himself from "sleep mode" and succeeded. It trudged along the party room and into the dark hallway.

At there, it spotted a human wearing a night guard outfit and a cap. The reaper picked up his unconscious body and read his nametag quietly.

"ANDERSON"

"Nice name." complemented the reaper quietly as it started walking towards the light. Suddenly, rage filled it as it saw Nick picking up his best friend's mask and saw a few spare parts scattered across the room.

Without a noise, the reaper immediately unsheathed his scythe and jumped at the unsuspecting night guard. It was then, Nick turned around and faced the deadly reaper.


	7. A new body and a dream

The reaper crashed its scythe into the ground as Nick scurried away to safety just in time. The reaper went for another heavy swing and it crashed into a wall sending a few bricks flying. Nick then pulled out his taser and pointed it towards the reaper.

"STAY BACK!" yelled Nick as he thrust his weapon forward.

The reaper merely scoffed before raising its scythe and managed to crash it into Nick's shoe with the pointy side leaving Nick howling in pain.

The reaper proceeded to slam the head of the scythe onto Nick's torso sending him crashing onto the floor.

The reaper stomped a feet onto Nick's head.

"One does not destroy my friends, and gets away with it!" said the reaper in a ghastly tone as it made its scythe upside-down and faced the pointy side towards Nick's frightened face.

As fast as lightning, Nick quickly kicked the side of the reaper's leg making it fall successfully it and embedded his taser deep inside the reaper's torso.

The reaper immediately sprang up as thousands electric volts surged through him. The reaper then stopped struggling and plopped down onto the checkered tiled-floor as the volt slowly started to disappear, leaving a fire on the animatronic's body.

"SH*T!" yelled Nick as he tried various ways to put the fire out.

Suddenly, a reflection slowly showed up on the reaper's metal blade. The reflection assembles a man in purple, smiling, holding a machete while facing the night guard who is currently trying to put out the fire by blowing it like a birthday cake.

"Hello, Nick, care to play a game?" asked the man.

(The reaper's dream)

"Who's next?" asked a man in purple while spinning a machete inside his hand.

"PLEASE, SIR! WE DID NOTHING TO HARM YOU!" yelled a boy as he spread his arms wide to protect a girl and a boy who is behind him like a mother chicken defending its chick against an eagle.

"Why yes, you did something really bad to upset me, hurt me, anger me!" said the wicked man as he plunged his machete inside a girl's torso as she tried to make a run for it.

"NO, SARAH!" yelled a boy from behind.

"Please, sir, let us go!" said the boy in tears.

"Ah, I like the look of you crying, please, do it again." said the man as he carefully placed the dead girl down onto the ground.

"RUN!" yelled the boy as the remaining three survivors spread across the room like butter. One bashed the door repeatedly with his knuckles while yelling help.

The man, smiling, slowly walked towards the boy. He picked the boy up while strangling him.

"Oh dear, what's this? Trying to escape, why not stay here and enjoy?" asked the man as he slowly plunged his machete deep inside the boy's heart as the boy's mouth spurt blood out.

Just then, the three famous gang walked down from the show stage to the back room.

Suddenly, the locked door came unlocked and a young man came in.

"Okay, gang! Take a break be- WOAH!" yelled the young man as he caught sight of the bloody bodies and the wicked purple man.

"Ah, welcome to my party, I was wondering where I should invite an audience." said the man slowly while the young man tried to turn around and run.

As fast as lightning, the purple man dropped the dead boy and quickly locked the door after kicking the young man to his sides.

"Oh no, I'm afraid you cannot leave, young man!" said the purple man as he reached his hand out and grabbed a nearby plastic stool and pat on it, gesturing the young man to sit on it.

"No, no way, sicko!" protested the man and the purple man just smiled.

"I suggest you sit and end your offensive language towards me, young man!"

"No, you little cu-AHHH HAHA!" yelled the man as the purple man threw his machete and it sank inside his shoulder.

"Now behave will you?" said the purple man as he placed the young man onto the stool and slowly removed the machete inflicting more pain onto the young man.

He suddenly caught sight of the young man's badge, it read "DAYGUARD".

"Ah, what a lovely job, Is it? To think I took your position before!" said the purple man while eyeing his other two quivering victims.

"Let's begin shall we?" asked the purple man as he turned around and faced the two victims. Swiftly, he grabbed a girl's neck and threw it in front of the day guard.

"Please, don't kill her!" pleaded the day guard as the purple cackled loudly.

"Oh dear, I hear this every time! Save her, save him, save them, you can't!" said the wicked man as he sank his dangerous weapon inside the girl's torso twice before slicing the girl's head right off and positioned the girl's severed head towards the day guard.

Tons of blood spurt onto the day guard and some even entered his nose and mouth.

The day guard, stunned by his acts, remained silent as the purple man threw his last crying victim towards the day guard again.

"I must say, you are a little bit quiet now, let's fix that, I need some sounds other than blood spurting out." said the wicked man as he shoved his machete deep inside the day guard stomach and pulled it out quickly drawing blood.

"AARRRGGGHHHH!" yelled the day guard as he clenched his wound tightly.

"Ah, that's more like it!" said the wicked purple man as he pulled his machete out after stabbing the boy's chest three times.

The purple man is surprised as the boy is still breathing slowly.

"How'd you like to do the favor?" asked the purple man as he picked the protesting young man up and dropped him beside the young boy.

"Do it, let me be the audience, I got tired, you know?" asked the purple man as he dropped his machete right in front of the day guard face.

"Go on! Don't be shy!" said the purple man as he sat down onto the chair. Slowly, the day guard rose while clenching the bloody machete in his hands and facing the boy who surprisingly cracked a smile.

The purple man waited impatiently as the day guard slowly moved towards the bleeding boy. Once he raised the machete, the day guard quickly plunged the knife deep inside the purple man's chest.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled the purple man as he desperately try to pulled the weapon out but the day guard, using all his strength, kicked the knife making it sink right through the purple man as it fell down onto the floor with a loud clunk.

The day guard took no effort tazing the purple man before killing him by bashing the back of the purple man's head with his baton which broke.

The day guard smiled a quick smile and tumbled down onto the floor.

He looked up and see that the boy is still managing a smile. He nudged the boy before saying: "Hey, we'll be alright, okay? Don't be afraid, we can ma-" and the day guard died along with the young boy.

(END OF DREAM)

The reaper slowly activated its systems, it looked around and saw that it's in its playroom.

It still felt the searing pain in its chest and it bend down to look for its chest to see any burn marks. To it huge surprise, it has no chest anymore. It tried to scratch its head with its hands and bam, no hands.

Scared, the reaper tried to stand up but flopped over and it realized that it only has its head and a black, mangled, scrap that is still attached to its head and a few wires sticking out where its hands and legs were supposed to be.

The reaper try to say something and surprisingly, his voice box is okay, not a single scratch is on it.

"Where am I?" asked the reaper.

Suddenly, the reaper bounced up and fell down heavily onto the cold metal platform along with some boxes surrounding him.

One of the box's lid came unloose and fell down scattering spare parts and an instruction menu.

Curious, the reaper tried its best with its wires to tangle the instruction menu and slide it over to it. After a few failures, the reaper succeeded in sliding the instruction menu over to it.

The reaper flipped the page over with its wires and used its 'legs' to stop the pages from blowing over.

"**INSTRUCTION MENU FOR REAPER. ONCE BUILT, SEND TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA."**

"Oh my, I'm being sent back to where I belong. I wonder what happened and how long was I out?" asked the reaper when suddenly it and along with the boxes slid to a wall in front of them and crashed to it.

"Oh my, I hope they aren't broken!" yelled a voice when suddenly the wall was opened from the middle and the reaper could see a junkyard through the window.

"Good! None of these are broken, if one scratch lands on these junk I will get lesser money, got it?" asked a man as he laid a finger on the reaper's head and raised it up from its chin with one finger.

"Good, you understand!" yelled the man as he threw the head to the back of the wall. A loud crash was heard when the reaper's head got a slight crack on the back of its head.

"Wait here while I go check something out!" yelled the man as he slammed the wall shut.

"That hurt you know, soon you shall know the true meaning of pain!" cursed the reaper angrily as it flailed its wires around and to his great surprise, the boxes reacted by shaking wildly.

The reaper soon had an idea of building itself and shook its wires again and the boxes finally fall down and many familiar parts of the reaper were visible.

Slowly, the reaper waved its 'left arm' and soon a few parts flew across the room and came attached with the wire and soon its arm was completely formed again. After managing to form its remaining arm and legs again, it tried waving the remaining wires inside its mangled chest and soon a red chest plate attached to the wires.

Slowly but carefully, the reaper rose from the ground it laid. It found its red, tattered, clothing and put it on. Lastly, it found its mask and put it on.

Surprisingly, the mask managed to function and soon the reaper was able to see more clearly. It tried to look for its scythe but all he managed to find was a few pieces of sharp metal.

"I'M BACK!" yelled the same booming voice as the wall opened and the man appeared in front of the reaper, smiling.

"Hey, how did'ya built yourself so fast?" asked the man.

The reaper didn't answer and quickly shoved a piece of sharp metal inside the man's belly as the man howled in pain.

As the man tumbled down to the floor, bleeding, it caught sight of its scythe which was labeled as a back scratcher.

The reaper walked out of the room and grabbed the scythe which was resting by the steering wheel and headed back to the bleeding man.

"I'm surprised that you have yet to find an answer for my acts yet." said the reaper as it circled the frightened reaper.

"Please let me go!" yelled the man as the reaper grabbed the man by his chin.

"Interesting, observe your mistakes first." said the reaper as it flung the man to the back of the room.

"I am the reaper. I do not tolerate mistakes to go unnoticed while it can spread! Remember my name." said the reaper as it unsheathed its scythe.

"It's me!" said the reaper silently as it hooked the man's head and ripped it off its body leaving blood spurting everywhere. It grabbed the head and dropped it to the ground before stomping onto it, breaking the skull while leaving only a severed eyeball.


	8. A short notice (NOT REAL CHAPTER)

**Author's note: Hey what is up guys, I'm back with only a short notice and first of all I just want to inform y'all that my old computer I used to use for typing is broken and I had to borrow my friend's computer for typing and needless to say, all the save files were erased and thanks to that I had to type the new chapter from scratch, I don't really remember much 'bout it and I will try my best to remember it and type up a new one for you guys. Once again, thank you all for your support and recently, we've hit over six hundred views and that made me really happy. Stay awesome guys and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. The new and improved reaper

The reaper came out of the van after its kill and observed its surroundings. Apparently, there is nothing but the glorious junkyard right in front of him.

"How can I get back?" asked the reaper to itself when it suddenly remembered the instruction menu and went back into the van and grabbed it.

Luckily for the reaper, it did show directions to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It caught sight of a road that is from the junkyard and apparently it has to walk over 5 miles to reach the pizzeria.

"This is ridiculous!" said the reaper.

It flipped the book and kept it inside its bloody coat. Grabbing its scythe, it trod down the muddy road facing north.

(Back to the pizzeria)

"Oh, wake up~" said a ghastly voice and suddenly the dark got ripped away, leaving pain behind.

"AH!" yelled Nick as the pain is far too painful for him and the light blinded him. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light and saw a man dressed in purple looming over him, holding a knife.

"Woah, who are you?" asked the night guard as the purple man smiled like a demon.

"Ah, I get this question a lot. Who are you? Why are you doing this? Why? Why? Why?!" the man said before cackling.

"A simple question. I. Want. Revenge!" said the purple man before sinking his knife deep inside Nick's shoulder. Nick cried out in pain and successfully kicked the man's shin.

"I'll teach you to kick!" said the man deviously as he grabbed Nick's right leg and forced his knife down onto it leaving a painful wound.

As Nick's cries got louder and louder, the man sank his knife deeper and deeper inside his flesh.

"You like that?!" yelled the purple man as he shoved his knife inside Nick's stomach and pulled it out quickly.

Nick clenched his stomach while squeezing his eyes. He's in too much pain to make a sound as the purple man stopped cutting his leg as he met the bone resting in it.

"Now, tell me. Why did you apply for this job?" asked the purple man not giving a care that Nick was in too much pain.

"M-money-y!" Nick uttered while the unbearable pain built up inside him.

"Ah. What can you do with money? Money can't buy you happiness. Co-operate with me, help me destroy Freddy Fazbear and his stupid gang! And I'll leave you alone while you work here earning your stupid money!" said the purple man as he reached for a clean towel and wrapped it around Nick's leg.

"Trust me. You can't betray me. For I am way too powerful for your robots and you, little Nickie." said the purple man as he cut the ropes around the night guard and forcefully making him stand before giving him a shove.

Nick fell face-first onto the checkered tiles for the pain has yet to be vanished.

"I don't care how you do it. Attract these robots and be the audience." said the purple man as Nick crawled away into the darkness.

Down the hallway, he met his still unconscious partner and decided to let him be and finally reached the show stage after toppling over some chairs.

"There he is. Kill him!" yelled a voice when suddenly he was raised and red blood eyes met his.

"So, you came here to die or beg for your life?" asked Fred as he glared at Nick.

"Actually, there is a surprise in my office. I came here to invite you only! After the surprise, I'll let you kill me!" lied Nick and Fred looked at him like he's joking.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" yelled Fred as he grabbed Nick by the throat.

"It's true!" said Nick trying to gasp for air.

"Fine. I'll prove you wrong!" roared the bear as he slammed Nick down onto the tile and stormed towards the office, not noticing that the purple man is slowly approaching him with a hatchet.

The purple man frowned when the bear looked inside another room instead of the office so he tapped the wall a few times.

Suddenly, metal footsteps were heard and Fred presented itself inside the office. The purple man immediately sprang up and forced the hatchet inside the bear's head making oil spill out.

Forcing the hatchet out, he went for another swing at the bear's leg successfully ripping through the fake fur and the rusty knee-joint, taking the entire calf away.

The purple man smiled like a psychopath as he neared the frightened bear. As the purple man aimed for the torso, the bear suddenly reached out a hand and grabbed the man before forcefully crashing the man into the checkered tile.

Unfortunately to the bear, the purple man was wearing armor. The purple man forced the hatchet deep down into the arm that was holding him down and kicked the bear very hard in the torso, so hard that it almost made a hole in it.

As the bear backed away in pain, he slipped on his own oil and fell down onto the checkered tile. The hatchet on its arm got taken away and is now aimed onto his face.

"Remember me?" asked the sinister man as he raised his sword to his shoulder while smiling at the petrified bear.

"Years ago, my father and my brother can live a long life, to see me graduate high school, to see me get married, to hold my grandson or granddaughter for me! But you ruined everything, you and your pathetic upgrades make me lose all my family who still loves me! Now, I'm just a jobless psycho and now you will experience the pain you gave me!" yelled the purple man angrily and forced the hatchet down onto the bear's cut face.

Luckily for the bear, the hatchet didn't cut his head apart as Nick finally decide to return and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Ah, so it seems you shall be my audience!" yelled the angry purple when he suddenly flailed his arm successfully making Nick's grip loosened and slammed the hatchet deep down Nick's chest, making blood spurt everywhere.

"Ah, haha, I like the sound of blood flying everywhere! I. Want. More!" yelled the sinister man as he pulled the hatchet out.

Nick crawled away, making the purple man missing and sunk the dangerous weapon inside the tile. As the man is desperately trying to pull the hatchet out, Chic arrived while carrying something with her.

Chic kicked the side of the sinister man's torso and shoved the leggings of the Freddy Fazbear suit up the man's feet.

The man howled in pain as the sharp ends of the animatronic devices and metal pierced through many of his tissues inside his feet. She ignored the howls of pain and clamped the man's body with the suit and slammed the arms of the suit onto the sinister man's arms.

"Hold still!" said Chic as she started to clamp the finger of the suit onto the man's. Chic then reached for the head and forcefully put it onto the man's head and in an instant blood shot out everywhere from the suit. The suit then wiggled slightly before plopping down forcefully onto the checkered tile.

"Saved ya!' chirped the chicken girl as she smiled at the pile of metal and cloth.

"T-thank y-you-u." replied Fred weakly.

"Now, onto the second one!" said Chic as she grabbed the oily and bloody hatchet on the ground and pointed it towards Nick.

Nick dodged one of Chic's slashes and grabbed for the office chair.

"STAY THE FU*K BACK!" yelled Nick as he hold the chair out like a shield towards the chicken girl.

"Oh, don't be silly. That thing can-" Nick cut her off by slamming the chair to her cheek.

"No, Chic!" Fred shouted while sticking his arm out to her.

Chic was super angry that time and tried to pounce at Nick but he swifty dodged and ran into the dark hallway. Chic tried to catch up but suddenly, the backdoor burst open.

Chic's head turned around swiftly before getting kicked forcefully to the ground. After opening her eyes, she glanced upwards and met the eyes of a demon.

"Ah, I've found the right place!" said a dark tone and a hand reached out and grabbed the chicken's throat.

"Ah, what do we have here?" said the dark tone as it raised its hand and soon Chic's is on the same eye level as the figure.

"Chic?" said the figure as it immediately dropped Chic.

"YEAH, IT'S ME YOU DUMBAS*!" yelled Chic angrily and kicked the figure in the shin, hardly. The figure seemed to not be affected by the damage and slowly walked into the light.

Chic's angry face immediately turned as white as a ghost when she saw the figure's appearance. The figure now had cyan colored chest plate and ice blue arms and legs. Its head is shaped like a skull and its eyes and mouth are bleeding.

Wait.

Bleeding?

Chic stared at the mouth and eyes and then glanced at the figure.

"I am the new reaper! Your hated animatronic since I got here alongside that….thing…" said the reaper as it pointed towards the messy pile of metal sitting on a pool of oil. Chic saw this and immediately slapped the reaper's hand downwards.

"And don't you dare point at my friend!" said Chic angrily, regaining her courage. The reaper turned its head slowly and met Chic's emerald eyes.

Chic immediately backed away as the reaper's eye sockets and mouth is pouring more blood out.

"I won't do that if I were you!" said the reaper as it pulled its scythe out. Its scythe is fully upgraded like the body and the metal looks so sharp, that it can slice through a propeller grenade. The scythe is also glowing a light blue as the reaper pointed it towards Chic.

"Prepare to meet your best friend, Death!" said the reaper as he charged towards Chic and slashed at her. But, Chic managed to jump aside and the reaper sliced the fan and a cabinet behind the fan into a half.

Chic noticed that the scythe left molten lava on the cut area of the fan and the cabinet. The reaper turned its head and faced Chic.

"You can save a few minutes still breathing, Chic! But just so you know, your doom has already been sealed!" yelled the reaper as it successfully crashed its scythe inside Chic's arm and she tried to make a run for it. As the reaper withdrew its scythe, the severed arm fell onto the floor. The reaper picked the arm up and smiled satisfying at the sight of Chic crying as of the molten lava burning her circuits.

"You should've known how dangerous I am before you refer to me as a "pile of scrap"!" said the reaper angrily as it gripped Chic and threw her towards a wall. Chic crashed into the wall and fell on top of Fred.

Chic glanced at the incoming figure with watery eyes. She shut her eyes tightly as the figure raised its scythe high upwards.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Chic using her usual high pitched tone. She awaited sharp, cold metal piercing her head and crushing her endoskeleton in her head but she felt nothing. Slowly, she opened her teary eyes and looked up.

She saw the reaper's scythe located right on top of her head and she could hear struggling noises from the reaper. She titled to her head to the right and saw the reaper's left arm suddenly became red and is currently and desperately pulling its blue right arm upwards.

"Run….now…" the reaper muttered and is loud enough for Chic to hear. Chic immediately obeyed and ran out of the office, not giving a care to the sleeping night guard in the dark hallway.

The reaper's left arm soon became blue.

"Master, the other part of me has yet to be fully awaken. The other part of me is trying to take over!" muttered the reaper as it drew a circle on the tile and scrapped the tile, creating a cross. Suddenly, the circle began to expand and a dark hole replaced the circle, a hand reached out and the reaper grabbed it.

"Come with me, reaper. You have so much to learn." said a ghastly voice and the reaper obeyed.

(What happened to reaper before reaching Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.)

"Gah!" yelled the reaper as it found a rat munching on its wire. It slightly slapped the rat with its hand with only two fingers and the rat quickly ran away with the wire still in its mouth.

The reaper slowly rose from the pile of metal. It remembered that a garbage truck ran it over twice and the driver phoned the scrap yard manager. He then came and picked it away and threw it here.

It slowly reached its legs up and stepped out of the pile of scrap metal. It looked down and saw that its clothes are gone and so is its chest plate. The red metal covering its thigh is thankfully, still there but the metal on the calf is ripped out leaving wires dangling about. Its foot is somewhat flat for some reason.

It stopped looking at its legs and glanced at its arms. Its right arm is completely torn off while the left arm still remains with a hand consisting of two fingers only.

It lowered its hands sadly and tried to look for its scythe. After hours and hours of throwing scrap metal around, it finally found a very bent metal shaped like its scythe. It cannot find the stick connected to the metal through.

The reaper sat down heavily and started scratching the concrete with the metal and it managed to draw a circle and cross in the middle. Suddenly, the entire scrapyard seemed to rumble as a black hole quickly replaced the circle and a ghastly figure rose from it.

The reaper glanced at the figure as it said its words: "Hello reaper, what makes you so sad?"

"I lost my friends and my purpose, to entertain children…" said the reaper as it lowered its head. The figure closed the black hole and slowly descended onto the concrete. It walked towards the reaper and picked its chin up.

"Since you've done me a really big favor, I might as well repay you!" said the figure as it walked towards the metal scrap and started picking out some rusty, bent metal and set it down heavily in front of the reaper.

"That's a good idea! We can play Fort!" said the reaper as the figure shook its head.

"No you imbecile, I'm gonna build new body parts for you! Now, stand back and stretch your arms out and keep a huge distance between your legs!" instructed the figure and the reaper did so.

The figure picked out a stick and murmured a few words making the stick spit out some purple sparkles. It then waved it in front of the metal and the metal soon started to fix itself and started bending into different shapes.

After a moment, the figure lowered its wand and turned towards the reaper, still holding the pose.

"Hmmm….now, hold still. This is going to hurt you a little!" said the figure as it pointed its wand towards the reaper and the wand spit out some blue sparkles.

Suddenly, the metal started flinging themselves towards the metal and the metal started connecting themselves towards the reaper like building bricks.

It looked around its body and was very impressed by its new appearance. The figure then walked towards the reaper and reached its hands out.

"You'll need these, reaper." said the figure as it handed the reaper a cyan mask and a really cool scythe.

"Wear the mask, reaper. This mask is the Mask of Power!" said the figure as the reaper put the mask on. Suddenly, blue bolts of lightning surged through the reaper as the metal changed from light grey color to light blue color and the chest plate formed a very cool carving of a skull.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot!" said the figure as it tapped the skull on the reaper's chest plate and typed in some words and soon the chest plate slowly opened apart from left to right and the figure reached its hands in and took a chip that is glowing red.

"Hey, ummm, I kinda need that. It's very important to me!" said the reaper as it tried to take the chip away from the figure but the figure quickly burnt it into ashes.

"Nonsense, you won't need that old chip when you can have this!" said the figure as it inserted a chip which is glowing blue inside the reaper and closed the chest plate.

The reaper wanted to protest but its mind soon changed and it bowed down to the figure. The figure chuckled evily, its plan has worked.

"Now, my little minion, destroy your most hated enemies and conquer everyone!" said the evil figure and the reaper's mind suddenly showed the image of Fred and Chic.

"Destroy." mumbled the reaper angrily as the figure disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly, the door opened and the manager of the scrapyard came in. He saw the blue reaper and managed to mumble: "What the-?" before getting kicked to the ground.

"I am reaper. Your biggest nightmare!" said the reaper in a devilish voice. It raised its scythe and aimed the hook of the metal towards the frightened manager.

But, unknowingly to the figure, after the red chip was burnt, some ashes flew into the chest plate, staining the blue chip.

The reaper suddenly knew what's good and bad. It looked down at the frightened manager. Its head ached so badly, its mind is about to be torn apart from good and bad. Finally, the reaper couldn't take it anymore. It picked the man by the collar and threw him towards a wall.

Aiming the scythe onto the manager's head, the reaper raised it upwards and slammed it downwards quickly, making blood spurt everywhere.

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I need to study for a really important exam coming less than two weeks. Anyways hope you enjoy this new chapter and so far this is the longest chapter with a whopping 3079 words!**


	10. The hero from Hell

**Author's note: Hey what is up guys? I'm back with a short notice. I wanted to finish this story off real quick so I decided to make this chapter the final one. Enjoy.**

"Not good, reaper. Not good at all." said the figure as it circled the reaper glancing at it as it walked.

"I know, master. But, I don't know how it came back!" said the reaper. The figure stopped walking and turned towards the reaper with its arms behind him.

"Let me see." said the figure as it slowly walked towards the reaper. The figure tapped its chest plate and as it opened, it extracted the blue chip.

"This. This is your problem, reaper." said the figure as it tossed the infected chip towards the reaper who caught it successfully. The reaper opened slowly removed its finger away from its palm and took a good long stare at the blue chip which is partially covered by red-glowing ashes.

"Master, I do believe this is the problem!" said the reaper.

"Then find a way to cleanse it! I cannot replace it for your mask shall not recognize it and thus shall not work." said the figure while starting to create a black hole underneath the reaper.

"Remember my words. Clear all your hatred, cleanse your chip!" said the figure as black smoke started to obscure the reaper's vision and only two blue-glowing eyes were seen. Later then, the infected blue chip was tossed towards the reaper and it caught it.

(6 AM)

Nick is lying on the checkered tile as blood slowly flow out of his stomach. His vision is starting to get blurry.

"Nick? NICK?!" yelled a familiar voice and suddenly Nick's aching body is picked up roughly and a familiar face is revealed.

"B-boss?" asked Nick as he tried his best to open his eyes fully.

"It's me, Nick! Hold on, I'm phoning the hospital!" yelled the manager as he jabbed his smartphone and placed it by his ears and started talking with a panicking tone. Nick can't hold it any longer, he passed out.

(Nick's dream)

Nick was trudging on darkness as he walked towards a light.

Nick was breathing very heavily and once he reached the light, he was presented with rocky walls everywhere and his vision was set towards a huge rock in front of him.

He then started running very fast towards the rock and clapped both hands at a side of the rock and tried his very best to pry it open. A few rumbling noises were heard in a distance as Nick tried desperately to move the huge rock when miraculously, the rock started to crack and a hole was formed and was big enough for a grown man to climb through.

Nick took no effort as he immediately climbed inside the hole and lit his flashlight. The same rumbling noises were heard again and this time, louder and it seemed to come nearer towards Nick's location.

Nick quickly fitted the hole with a suitable sized rock and stacked a few rocks completely blocking the hole. As Nick stacked the last rock, he saw dangerous explosions rushing towards him.

Nick immediately slammed the last rock onto the stack and picked up his flashlight before making a run for it. Very loud rumbling noises were heard as Nick tripped and caught a last glimpse at the crumbling rock as the explosions finally reached him.

(End of dream)

"NO!" yelled Nick as he sprang up on his bed. His face was covered entirely with cold sweat and he looked around and saw his surprised wife and boss.

"Oh..s-sorry!" apologized Nick as his boss opened his mouth and said: "No need to apologize, lad! We were glad you woke up! Do you realize how long you've been out?"

"No? How long?"

Mr. Fazbear then reached his hand out and pulled out four fingers.

"Days?"

"Months, Nick. Months."

Nick was shocked. He was speechless.

"How can a person even go so long unconscious?"

"I don't know, Nick. Anyways, I've got good news. According to the doctors, you can go back home after a few tests, only if you pass these tests…." said his wife as she stood up and left the room.

"By the way, Nick. Your spot was replaced by the second night guard. He quit not long before complaining about hallucinations, scary stuff and blood everywhere. I kinda believed him so be careful when you work, alright?" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Yeah, I will." said Nick.

"Oh yeah and one more thing, while you were away, the office was a total mess! I renovated the entire pizzeria because of it and the worst thing is, my newest animatronic, Reaper, missing!" exclaimed Mr. Fazbear while looking at Nick.

"Ah hem, anyways, I listened to the phone guy's messages and so far, none of them are effective anymore. I've sealed the back door and the trap door. The only path you need to care about is the main hall. I've also reassembled the three broken down animatronic." said Mr. Fazbear as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh and, I hope you pass your tests, Nick." said Mr. Fazbear as he exit the room, leaving Nick sitting on his bed.

(Time skip: A week later)

"Congratulations, Nickie, you passed!" Nick's wife said as she hugged Nick tightly.

"Thanks honey, help me pack up, I'm going to work tonight!"

"But, you just got better, darling!"

"Well, we do need some money for your daily lives don't we?"

"Fine, but be careful alright, I can't afford your medical bills if Mr. Fazbear wasn't your boss!" said his wife as she help Nick pack his clothes.

"Thank you, honey." mumbled Nick.

(Later that night)

Nick drove his car slowly as he reached the hellhole and parked his car perfectly.

As he exited his car, Mr. Fazbear appeared out of nowhere and brought Nick inside the pizzeria.

"Ta-da! So, what do you think, Nick?" asked Mr. Fazbear. Nick took a very long glance at the party room. He glanced at the stage where the newly repaired animatronics stood.

"So, where my new office, boss?"

"Right this way!" said Mr. Fazbear as he lead Nick through many rooms and finally to the office.

"Wow, my office looked like it has shrunk tons of times." said Nick.

"Well, I kinda ran short of money after your expensive medical bill and this huge renovation, show some appreciation!" said Mr. Fazbear and Nick immediately apologized.

"Now, let me show you the ropes." said Mr. Fazbear as he showed Nick the camera on his right side of the office.

"And here is where you fix the systems which are down for the night." said Mr. Fazbear as he switched on a device on the left side of the office. Apparently, there are three systems in the pizzeria: the camera systems, ventilation systems and the audio systems.

"The audio system is installed as my newly upgraded animatronics now go to the location where the loudest sounds are emitted, so they do not wander off." explained Mr. Fazbear.

"And finally," Mr. Fazbear said as he got closer pulled out the camera monitor and touched a green button and immediately, the entrance (and exit) of the office immediately slammed shut.

"I believe that my animatronics tend to move around at night, I also knew that the night-lock system will not work. But, I always lock them at night, hoping one night that they might not wander for the first time, that was the main reason I hired you, Nick. Good night and good luck!" said Mr. Fazbear as he left the room after Nick opened the door for him.

After his boss had left, Nick immediately closed the door and checked the stage. As he checked the stage, none of the animatronics are present.

"Oh good," said Nick as he checked his new watch.

"12:05, time of death, great timing." said Nick when suddenly loud banging was heard outside the door. Nick turned around with a scared expression glued to his face.

Suddenly, Nick's entire office flashed a bright red as the only door to keep Nick away from his death was torn away revealing a golden bear. Anger growing in its eyes as it stepped inside the office.

"You will regret stepping into my domain without any permission, without further ado I shall perish you!" yelled the provoked golden bear. Nick glanced at the bear as it let out a fierce, loud growl.

Compared to the original Freddy Fazbear or Toy Freddy, this version of Freddy does not look any kid-friendly at all. It's fur had all disappeared and a cold, hard metal shell took its place. Instead of its original blue color in its eyes, it has emerald colored eyes instead.

"Die!" growled the bear as it charged towards the frightened human.

Nick immediately dodged to a side as the new Freddy threw a strong punch and put his leg out, successfully tripping the Freddy. Seeing this golden opportunity, he ran out of the room.

The Freddy pulled desperately at its head trying to get it out of the wall and succeeded. "Bloody hell, just wait and die, you sitting duck!" yelled the angered bear as it managed to force its short, sharp bear-claws out of its knuckle and rushed out of the room.

Right after Freddy had left the room for a short while, the reaper finally appeared in the office through the gateway from Hell.

It surveyed the new office and found out the broken concrete wall. Using its newly enchanted vision, it found a broken piece of chip seemingly chipped from an animatronic. It scanned the broken piece of chip fully and identified it as Freddy's.

"Oh, it's Freddy's! I shall re-re-return…Kill him…." the malfunctioning reaper uttered as it stumbled out of the room.

Suddenly, loud growling noises, screams and the sound of walls breaking were heard. Without hesitating, the reaper marched off towards the source of the noise. As he reached the door frame, he saw a somewhat- replica of Freddy Fazbear getting kicked out of the room.

As the metal bear crashed into the tables of the party room, the reaper walked up towards it and scanned the metal bear thoroughly and found out that the chipped of piece of chip belongs to this Freddy.

Without thinking, the reaper inserted the broken piece back to the whole of the chip which was exposed out of its head due to heavy impact damages.

At once, the bear opened its angry eyes. It jumped up and slashed the reaper before kicking it. The reaper crashed towards the wall and glared at the growling bear.

(Nick's Point of View)

I ran out of the office and tore across the hallway before rushing into the only room I found unlocked.

Inside this room, I found a cabinet at the end of the room. Locking the door, I ran towards the cabinet and opened the five drawers one by one from the top.

So far, I've found nothing.

"God D*mmit, I can find nothing in this stupid cabinet!" I yelled as I kicked the cabinet. Odd enough, the cabinet reacted by breaking into pieces leaving dust, rusted nails and broken planks on the floor.

"Bloody hell, I broke it! I'm going to get fir- Oh wait, what is this?!" I said in confusion as I removed a couple of rusted nails and a few broken planks and found the handle of something.

Without thinking, I quickly pulled it out and to my biggest surprise, I finally have a chance of survival. I celebrated too soon as I heard heavy metal footsteps outside the room and hearing the door slowly unhinging.

Clutching my metal baseball bat closely, I watched in horror as the door got crushed and unhinged before getting thrown to a side, revealing the same angry as ever Freddy.

"You can run but you can never hide, pest!" yelled the metal Freddy as it showed me the dangerous, sharp claws from its knuckles.

"You can take the third dive around, ya c*nt." I yelled as I charged towards the bear as it charged towards me too. I swung my baseball bat at its knees as I lowered my head, completely avoiding the sharp claws ripping my face off and my baseball bat crashing into the bear's knees.

Unluckily for me, the bear seemed like it received no damage at all and sunk its sharp claws in my torso. Pain surged through my body as I struggled to pull the claws out, but the bear had done it for me before scratching my face, the force making me fall backwards, dropping my metal baseball bat on the cold, checkered tiles.

I glared up at the bear as it licked the blood from its claws before stomping a feet on my bleeding torso, doubling the pain I had already received.

Cold sweat started to drip from my forehead and to the ground and my hands and the bear lowered its head to my eye level while aiming its claws at my scratched face.

"Any last words?" asked the evil bear as it poked my face with its sharp claws. Suddenly, I spotted a plank with a rusted nail embedded into it right where I can reach it.

Seeing this chance, I tried to confuse the bear.

"Hey Freddy, before I die, may I crack a joke?" I asked. The bear seemed to think about it for a while, slowly pulling its claws away from my bleeding face.

"I suppose so, now, tell me this horrible joke of yours." said the bear as it started at me. I cleared my throat.

"Knock, knock."

"Ugh. Who's there?"

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Awww… you crying little bastard." I laughed as the metal bear immediately filled itself with rage as it forced its metal right into my head.

Before he could do that, I quickly reached for the weapon and rolled out of the way, causing the claws to be stuck within the floor, making the Freddy to be stuck too.

"I'm stuck. Tha-that slippery bastard!" yelled the bear as it glared at me. I yelled loudly as I plunged the pointy side of the plank into the bear's head and broke the bear's claws by using my metal baseball bat.

As the metal bear stumbled backwards while glancing at its broken claws, I gave the bear a hard kick in the torso. And to my surprise again, my kick sent it flying, crashing into tables in the party room.

Before I hide by the door frame, I caught a glimpse of bright blue glowing metal and a familiar blue robe slowly appearing in my sight.

"It's the reaper!" I said quietly. Inside me, I was screaming loudly. There's no way I could fight such a dangerous 'kid-friendly' animatronic.

Instead, I peeked out of the room. Then, I saw a fight broke up between the metal bear and the dangerous reaper.

(Third person's Point of View)

"Cleanse the chip. Destroy, eliminate all hatred!" the same voice repeating again and again inside the reaper's head as it crashed its scythe into the ferocious bear's claws. The reaper saw its chance and tangled the claws with the scythe before pulling upwards with force that destroyed all the claws remaining of the now-frightened bear.

As the sharp claws rained down at the party room, the reaper took no effort puncturing the hard metal of the bear's torso making it fall down onto the floor. Not so plenty oil spew out of the bear's wound as the reaper inched closer and closer towards the bear.

Raising its scythe, the reaper glanced at the smiling metal bear, oddly enough. "Take over from here, Bonnie and Foxy!" yelled the metal bear when suddenly the reaper was tackled by a metal, lavender bunny and a metal, crimson red fox to the ground as the wounded bear started crawling away from the reaper.

Nick saw his chance of destroying the bear and quickly rushed out of the room. But, he had completely forgotten all about his bleeding torso. Nick ran out of the room and immediately plopped down the checkered tiles as more blood spew out of him and staining the floor. He glanced at the damaged reaper fighting against the two animatronics. So much pain surged through his entire body.

He wished he could just die. Or at least faint. He didn't care about anything anymore. He's life is literally at a line. If more blood continues to spurt out and it's game over for him.

However, there seemed to be no chance of fainting or dying for Nick as his vision is not blurry at all. Suddenly, the crimson red, metal fox was kicked out of the fight and landed right beside the bleeding night guard.

As the crimson red fox stood up, it immediately caught sight of the shivering night guard. The fox, without hesitating, immediately forced its sharp hook towards the human. As fast as lightning, the night guard, using every remaining strength of his, blocked the hook attack with his metal baseball bat.

Nick was struggling as his strength is slowly decreasing and Foxy's strength is slowly increasing. The metal baseball bat is inching nearer and nearer Nick's face as he struggled to force the metal baseball bat upwards.

The reaper suddenly caught sight of the struggling human trying to save himself. Suddenly, a huge burst of confidence surged through it, telling it, motioning it to rescue this man. No, to rescue its only friend. (Or so it thinks.)

At once, all the reaper's evil intentions of cleansing its mutated blue chip immediately went out the window and it forced its scythe upwards, successfully forcing Bonnie's arms upwards too.

The reaper immediately crashed its scythe into the lavender bunny's ankle. The reaper used so much strength, that the scythe itself pierced the bunny's ankle and crashed deep into the floor, forming a crater. The reaper quickly smashed a nearby table towards the bunny head, making it unconscious before grabbing it with force and threw it towards the crimson red fox, who almost took Nick's life.

The plan worked as the unconscious bunny crashed into the evil fox and plopped down onto the floor. The scythe which was completely stuck into the ground had successfully ripping off Bonnie's calf together with the feet completely and cleanly.

The reaper pulled the scythe out and grabbed off a nearby white curtain and wrapped it around the bleeding night guard. The reaper turned its damage head around and met Nick's frightened eyes.

"Don't be afraid, my friend. I am back after so many days." assured the reaper but the frightened expression on Nick's face only doubled.

"REAPER BEHIND YOU!" yelled Nick as he turned the reaper around before its own scythe crashed into its head, before being grabbed by the crimson red fox as it threw the reaper inside the room where Nick fought Freddy.

"It's your turn, little Nick." said the devilish fox as it presented Nick its sharp hook, ready to hook his brain out.

**Author's note: Whoops, did I say this is going to be the last chapter? I'm sorry. I cannot do that as usually, the more I write, the more I ponder what event should happen next. And also, for my rusty spelling, I sincerely apologize for that. Anyways, I've done my best on this chapter and I hope you fellas like and enjoy it! Before ending the chapter, I would also try and create the final chapter ending the whole book. If not, I sincerely apologize again.**


	11. The reaper's hatred

"YOU EITHER SEND THESE REPORTS TO ME TONIGHT OR YOU WON'T BE COMING BACK TOMORROW, UNDERSTAND?!" yelled an angry manager towards a man with a frown on his face.

"Y-yes…sir…" answered the man.

"DO NOT "YES, SIR!" ME! I WANT MY REPORTS TODAY! NOW, GET OUT! OUT, OUT, OUT!" yelled the angry manager again as he shooed the man outside his office before slamming the door hard.

The man checked his watch. It's six in the evening. The man suddenly remembered something as he quickly grabbed his briefcase, coat, keys and his hat before storming out of the company.

Quickly, he unlocked his car and drove back home quickly.

(At home)

"My, honey, you're home early." greeted the man's wife as the man entered his house while hanging his coat.

"Yeah, I had to. I need to go and fetch Elisa. It's her seventh birthday and I don't want to upset her. After all, I promised her last year that we'd go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." answered the man as he threw his hat and briefcase onto the family couch.

"Oh my, what a responsible father you are!" complemented his wife as she planted a kiss on the man's cheek.

"I'll go and get ready. We'll leave at seven thirty, okay?" his wife said as she exited the kitchen and down the hallway to her room without waiting for her husband's answer.

"Yeah….sure…" the man said as he sat down heavily on the couch while getting a project out of his briefcase. He skimmed the texts on the project before crumbling it up and throwing it to a side. After that, he reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"WHAT?! YOU QUIT?! FINE, BE MY GUEST! I DON'T WANNA A LAZY SCOUNDREL HERE ANYWAYS!" with that, the angry manager hung up. The man's face immediately flashed a smile.

"And I don't need a horrible boss to ruin my life, either!" mumbled the man to himself as he flipped the newspaper and stared at the big red circle he marked. It was a job application, hiring a night guard for the pizzeria.

(Time skip: 7:30)

"Honey, please, quiet down. And take a seat too." the man's wife called out as she turned her head towards the over-excited six years old daughter jumping up and down from her seat.

"I can't mommy! I'm too excited! I'm finally going to meet Freddy and the others!" yelled the man's daughter as his wife gave her a sweet smile while trying to get her to sit down and be quiet.

Not long later, the man pulled up his car at the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and the family got down the car. They were greeted immediately by the group of friends made by Elisa and together, they rushed inside the pizzeria.

Inside the pizzeria, the waiter led the whole group of people to a reserved table. The table is rectangle and is completed with many wooden seats lined up by the table. Many cheers and screams immediately filled the room and the pizza the man ordered was surprisingly served really fast and tasted very delicious.

"Mmmm….this is very delicious, honey." complemented the man as the other children chowed down their food very fast just like lawnmowers. After approximately an hour later, the red curtains covering the show stage suddenly started to be pulled to aside.

"Now, sit down, kids. The show is about to start. Ah, there's Freddy!" said a waitress.

Suddenly the pizzeria was exploded by laughter and cheers as Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were presented on the stage. They glanced at everyone in the party room with wide smiles and cheerful eyes.

Freddy waved his hands as he used his usual booming voice and greeted the children: "Hello children, as you all know, my name is Freddy!" Many cheers and applaud were heard later on as Freddy continued: "Today is a very special day! We have a birthday girl in my pizzeria today! Now, where is she? Hmmmm…." Freddy said as he scanned the entire party room and finally spotted a female kid waving her hands excitedly at the robotic bear.

"Ah, there she is!" the robotic bear said as he turned around and met is two friends.

"Bonnie, Chica, why don't we all go down the stage and meet the birthday girl today?" Freddy asked and Bonnie answered: "Hey, that's a good idea, Freddy! What do you think Chica?"

"Yes, I like Freddy's idea too. Let's go!" Chica answered while using her sweet, motherly voice as the three stepped off the stage and approached the little girl with a wide grin glued to her face.

Tons of cheers and laughter boomed through the entire pizzeria as Freddy and the gang finally approached the little girl and they had also sing a song to her.

After the song, the chef went out of the kitchen doors and approached the table with a huge vanilla cake with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELISA!" written on it seemingly using blue-colored icing.

As the chef placed the cake carefully on the table, the animatronic gang and the rest of Elisa's friends, including her parents, sang the "Happy Birthday" song to Elisa. After that, Elisa made a wish and blew out the candles. They all clapped afterwards.

"Oh yes, I forgot. What's year is it this year, dear?" asked the man's wife as the man thought for a while, then replied: "It's the year 1987, honey."

"Oh, thanks. Hey, who is that red fox over there?" asked the man's wife as she pointed a finger towards a pirate-ish, crimson-red fox walking towards the gang.

"Maybe it's another animatronic honey." answered the man.

The pirate fox then came nearer the party girl and greeted her using an Irish accent. Suddenly, the man noticed the crimson-red fox losing a few screws and a few sparks came out of the red's neck. The man suddenly knew something is wrong and quickly told his wife on what he saw.

"Oh don't be silly, dear. It will nev-OH MY GOD, THE FOX!" yelled his wife suddenly as the man turned around immediately and saw the pirate-fox started to malfunction as it opened its mouth wide, ready to chomp the girl up.

"ELISA, RUN!" yelled the man as he pushed the little girl away. His plan succeeded but the fox crashed its sharp teeth against the man's head, ripping out the front lobe.

"OH MY GOD, PETER NO!" yelled the man's wife as the manager alongside two bulky waiters approached the fox and the three managed to shut the murderous fox down. After shutting the fox down, all the customers there fled immediately, leaving the poor, crying children and the man's wife crying her heart out as she quickly phoned the hospital to come and rescue his husband. Unfortunately for her, her husband died of major blood loss before the ambulance can even get to the pizzeria. The manager then approached the wife and soothed her. He said he would give the husband a proper treatment while the poor widow sent all the children home.

The manager lied. He wasn't giving the man a proper treatment. Deep down inside, the manager wasn't a good guy at all. He grabbed the dead body, opened the storage room and tried to look for an empty large bag to find.

He found none. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a golden Freddy suit.

"Perfect!" said the manager as he shoved the dead body inside the golden Freddy suit. After that, he phoned the local amusement park and shipped the golden Freddy suit to there.

Days later, the health inspectors came. They found out about the manager's psychotic acts and let the police bring the psychotic man to justice. Soon, the once glorious pizzeria was closed down.

(Time skip: To the day the package was opened)

"Alright, open 'er up, Jimmy!" yelled a man and then Jimmy pried open the wooden package and inside, they found the golden Freddy suit. Unknowingly to the two, the suit is slowly leaking blood and mucus.

The two then set up the animatronic, turned it on and tested it. To their surprise, according to the psychotic manager, this animatronic is supposed to be an old antique. The animatronic behaved well and passed the test with flying colors. Soon, they put the animatronic as the mascot of the amusement park and soon they earned a fortune.

Then one day, the employee who works at the scary mansion decided to quit their jobs. The manager of the amusement park then bought a new animatronic dog with black spots all over the body to replace the golden Freddy animatronic. The manager also bought a scary reaper animatronic.

But, when the two packages arrived, the dog animatronic was tested and it passed the test. However, when they pried open the package for the reaper animatronic, they realized they were scammed as the reaper animatronic set only prepared the reaper suit and the scythe itself only, the systems were nowhere to be found.

"Bloody hell." the manager said as he motioned two employees nearby him and told him to put the golden Freddy's systems inside the reaper's animatronic.

The two employees then brought the golden Freddy animatronic and the reaper suit to the work room. When they dissembled the golden Freddy suit and they found a rotting corpse inside the suit.

Disgusted, they managed to remove the systems and cleaned the rotting flesh off the systems. One of the employees then turned his head to face the other one.

"So, uhhhh, what the hell do we do? I'm freaking out right now." The employee asked the other one as the other one replies: "You know what? Fu*k this, let's bail!" Then, the two employees ran for their dear life.

They found their manager and dragged him in to have a look and needless to say, the manager was shocked. Immediately, they got rid of the suit by burning it to ashes, but they've forgotten the system, under the table when the two workers found the dead body inside the suit.

Years later, the amusement park soon closed down due to the dog animatronic strangling a tourist to death when she accidentally spilled her soft drink onto the animatronic and the amusement park faced economic problems when many local people left their hometown. Soon, the manager decided to sell his amusement park and he was successful in selling the amusement park to another man.

The man turned the large land into a fancy hotel which brought many tourists to live there. The man was also inspired by the idea of the original owner's idea of having an animatronic to entertain guests but he was aware of the animatronic harming guests. So, he managed to find the system of the golden Freddy suit and the reaper suit itself. After having someone to activate the reaper, the animatronic soon sprang to life and this was the reason tons of guests flooded the hotel.

But, one night, after most of the guests turned in for the night. The dead man's spirit possessed the once calm and happy reaper, turning it into a murderous killer. The security guard and a few guests were butchered when the policemen arrived and one of them sunk their tazer inside the reaper's head, completely frying the wires of the head.

The manager, obviously, got rid of the reaper animatronic and closed down the once famous hotel due to the incident. The man tried to sell the animatronic to the locals but no one wanted it as they all knew about the poor people getting murdered. After a few years, the man sold the animatronic to Mr. Fazbear, manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and after re-designing the whole animatronic, it was finally sent to the pizzeria. Unknowingly to anyone, it still kept its dark memories as an old, abandon system and human feelings.

(Back to present)

The reaper finally powered up even though such great impact was forced towards its head, immense pain surged through its entire body as it struggled to get up.

A sharp shrill scream echoed throughout the entire pizzeria as the sickening sound of sharp metal grinding flesh followed by faint children cheering and chimes. It looked out of the half-closed room and saw the crimson-red fox forcing its hook out of a dead body and a lavender bunny leaning against a wall.

It could cry if it would. But, it lacks tears. Its only friend was killed by a cold-blooded murderer like it is. It gathered courage and confidence as it announce its presence by unhinging the door while shattering it to bits.

(Reaper Point of View)

I shattered the unhinged door to bits as the two murderers looked at me. Forcing my weapon out of my head, I rushed out of the room and blocked a punch from the fox.

Thousands of memories of me killing flooded my mind and some even appeared before me as I crashed my scythe inside the fox's torso and threw punches at the bunny's faces.

Suddenly, a not-so punch was thrown towards me from the back and as I turned around, I saw a yellow chicken animatronic drawing a kitchen knife, signaling to me as a fiend to fight with.

Quickly, I did a somersault and successfully evaded the chicken's slashes as I grabbed my scythe. After getting up, I sunk the scythe into the chicken's shoulder while watching as the both the fox and the bunny rushed towards me, seemingly trying to end my life.

I watched as my scythe was far stuck inside the chicken's shoulder and I was running out of time as the two was charging towards me like bulls. I quickly snatched the kitchen knife away from the chicken's hands and kicked it to a side as the two finally arrived in front of me.

I was shocked when the two acted faster and more aggressive as they attacked me and I had no chance to fight back. Good thing I had armor.

As I was being kicked on the ground, I suddenly remember, what my "friend" used to teach me about the mask of power I was wearing. I had abilities to fend off threats.

Regaining my willpower to avenge my fallen friend, I evaded a stomp by rolling to a side and getting up. I saw the weakened bunny leaning against the wall and decided to finish it first.

I bashed the fox right in the face as it charged towards me and endured a strike from the bunny. Quickly, I crashed the kitchen knife into the bunny's torso. I quickly force the knife upwards while kicking the fox while it tried to interfere. I pulled the knife out of the bunny's head as I was successful in creating a hole in the bunny's suit and I tore the suit away from the endoskeleton.

I saw the fox charging towards me again in the corner of my eye and I crashed the knife inside the fox's head as it stumbled backwards. I grabbed the back of the endoskeleton's head and crashed it towards the floor, spilling oil everywhere as I lifted it and crashed it again to the floor before forcing the entire endoskeleton out and ripping it in half, spilling oil all over me. As I dropped the endoskeleton, I saw the fox struggling to pull the knife out and I walked towards it.

I forced the out of the head, creating a hole and oil spilled from it. Then, I repeatedly sliced the knife back and forth its neck before ditching and crashed my fists repeatedly into the fox's face. I used so many force, that the wall behind its head started crack due to the amount of force from the impacts. Slowing my punches on the fox's faces, tons of oil spurt through the destroyed endoskeleton as I grabbed the side of the destroyed head and ripped it off the body by pulling it with great amounts of force to a side.

I crushed the head into the floor creating cracks and I tore the beheaded body apart. Dropping the two pieces of scrap metal, I looked for the damaged chicken. As I reached what seemed to be the kitchen, suddenly the chicken burst out of the kitchen while kicking me to the ground. It plunged another kitchen knife down to my chest while dropping a lighted matchstick on me while jumping to a side.

Suddenly, I felt heat surge through my body, literally as I stood up. All I see now are flares as I felt greatly weakened. I noticed the chicken walking up towards me while throwing my scythe back to me. It chuckled while walking away. My mask had completely melted and so is my armor. I had seen my already-dead comrade, the dog animatronic, getting burned to ashes and so is the amusement park, right in front of me. I saw how my comrade struggled before laying completely still, letting the fire turn my once happy comrade to ash and dust. But what surprised me the most is that I'm not yet ashes yet. The flare stays on my body and I felt none of my circuits are malfunctioning. I had so many questions in mind but I suddenly heard metal footsteps and talking as it neared my location. I immediately played dead and I felt someone kicking me in the head and more talking was heard. Soon, the talking noises stopped and the metal footsteps walked past me and to the kitchen.

Quickly, I got up the burning tiles since some oil dripped to the floor from my body and the flares dripped towards the oil puddle too. I grabbed my scythe but the stick supporting the sharp metal was burned to ashes immediately, dropping the sharp metal onto the floor which produced a loud sound.

Suddenly, the chicken appeared out of the kitchen. It looked around with an annoyed expression glued to its face but once it laid its eyes on me, its annoyed expression on her face immediately changed to a scared one. I slowly walked towards her because the burning is causing me great pain even though it is not harming me. The chicken immediately ran inside the kitchen.

As I neared the door, I felt strength, courage and confidence burst inside of my like a balloon getting pricked by a needle. I crashed my fist into the glass of the wooden double doors and it broke. I touched the doors with my free hand and the doors burn down immediately and I see the chicken hiding behind a table. Suddenly, a strong wind blew and some of it landed to my face as I raised my hand and swung it in front of my face to get rid of it but unexpectedly, I created a wave of high-temperature flame flying with high speed towards the direction I'm facing and it is burning down a lot of things including metal.

I saw the chicken lying down on the floor on fire while struggling. I walked up towards the chicken and noticed a burning fridge with a chain locking it. Breaking the chain, I tied the chicken's neck and forcing the end of the chain into a metal pipe I found above me, successfully hanging the chicken. I glared at the chicken and suddenly I felt a desire to scream, I grabbed the chicken's shoulders as hard as I can and opened my mouth as I screamed loudly, causing a demonic voice from Hell and flames escaped my mouth as it burned the chicken's head and anything behind its head.

The headless body fell onto the ground as I untied the chain. Suddenly, I heard sounds of the double doors unlocking and I saw Mr. Fazbear standing at the door as sunshine filled up the broken, messy and burning pizzeria. I smiled a demonic smile at Mr. Fazbear as I walked up towards him slowly.

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not uploading a chapter for so long and this is not the final chapter yet. Because, I was on a vacation with my family and I don't think I should be in front of the computer screen while having quality family time, right? Anyways, before ending this chapter here, I just wanna give a shout out to Xena4290 from ROBLOX for being kind and supportive to my creations. **


End file.
